de vuelta a los viejos tiempos
by mafh
Summary: tras irse Goku a entrenar a Oob a su poblado , empezarán a ocurrir una serie de acontecimientos que harán que los guerreros z vean transtornadas sus tranquilas vidas para vivir una serie de aventuras . todo ello con humor .
1. Chapter 1

DRAGONBALL FANFIC -- DE VUELTA A LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS 

CAPITULO 1 . UNA NUEVA VIDA . 1º PARTE 

--------------------------

**Hola , he mejorado los diálogos del fanfic , he visto que hay muchas quejas sobre ello ¡ Y teneis razón, lo que ocurre es que no me dí cuenta de que los guiones me los borraba el word , y como no previsualizaba los capítulos , pues quedó un poco mal , lo siento . Espero que ahora se entienda mejor. Y si no , seguid diciéndomelo , que agradezco mucho esos avisos . **

**Otra cosa , no sabía que la personalidad de Goku recordara aquí a la que tenía en DBGT , porque no lo he visto , de todos modos no era mi intención , quiero modularlo a como sería en db z . **

-------------------------------

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Goku se marchara a un pequeño poblado de gente humilde , donde residía Oob , el pequeño que dicen , es la reencarnación de Boo.

Goku , como todos ya saben , marchó para entrenarlo duramente y convertirlo en el nuevo protector de la tierra , tal vez porque creyera que él ya estaba demasiado mayor , o quizás porque sus hijos no salieron tan peleadores como él creía, pero ese pequeño le estaba dando un aliciente , porque desde hace mucho tiempo no vivía la agitada vida que necesitaba un saiyajin.

El entrenar a ese pequeño le estaba haciendo recuperar esos maravillosos días de entrenamientos , de peleas , no la plácida vida famililar que vivía ultimamente. Como no trabajaba ni nada , se pasaba aburrido todo el día , esperando a que Goten o Pam regresasen del colegio a ver si ellos tenían ganas de entrenar .

Pam sí era aplicada en esto de los entrenamientos pero Goten ... bueno Goten se centraba en atender a sus múltiples citas que tenía todos los días con algunas chicas, por lo que casi nunca entrenaba con su padre.

Con Oob esto era distinto , de algún modo este pequeño le recordaba mucho a él en sus primeros años de luchador , y Goku disfrutaba mucho entrenándolo. Aunque a veces echaba de menos a su familia, pero la sangre saiyajin le llamaba a sus venas y él necesitaba luchar, estar en movimiento, mejorar su técnica , encontrar a los mejores rivales y su sueño era convertir a Oob en su mejor contrincante para superar sus límites.

En la pequeña aldea Goku fue muy bien recibido , le sorprendió ver lo amables que eran esas gentes, cómo todos se ayudaban entre ellos , sobre todo por el hecho de que allí no había mucho que repartir , no había ni mucha comida , ni riquezas , ni nada. Por eso el joven ya de edad comprendió (después de una semana de estar allí ) la necesidad que tenía el pequeño de ganar el torneo de artes marciales.

- **Oob ¿ aquí no hay mucho para comer, no ? **- dijo Goku, que parecía que hubiera tenido una iluminación de sensatez.

- **No , mi padre y muchos hombres de la aldea murieron intentando hacer un canal para traer agua a la aldea, es que llevabamos muchos años de sequía y como aquí no llega el agua no podemos cultivar nada y mucho menos criar animales , lo poco que nos llevamos a la boca es consiguiendo dinero o cazando algún animalillo**- dijo el pequeño apenado por la situación de los suyos . 

- **¡Vaya , me recuerdas a un amigo que conocí en el primer torneo de artes marciales que participé , en su aldea tampoco tenían agua y al igual que tú acudió al torneo con la esperanza de llevar agua a su pueblo . Poco después , de casualidad, llegué a su aldea y les ayudé a llevar agua a su río . Bueno , aquella vez fue por culpa de unos monstruos que vivían cerca de su poblado . **- le contestó Goku .

- **eran unos egoístas y sólo querían el agua para bañarse, hicieron una presa dejando a esa pobre gente sin nada de agua **.- siguió Goku en voz baja , como si le estuviera contando algo confidencial.

- **Así que me enfrenté a ellos y finalmente los convencí y ahora en esa aldea pasa el río todos los días llevando agua y el poblado tiene comida , lo se porque hace poco fuí a comer y tuvieron bastante ¡ je je !**- dijo Goku echándose la mano a la cabeza y sonrojándose.

Oob se cayó de espaldas por la expresión de su maestro , pero pronto se recuperó , y con los ojos brillosos hacia Goku le dijo :

- **¿ Y si intentamos traer agua hasta aquí ? A lo mejor esos monstruos holgazanes han venido hasta aquí y nos han dejado sin agua .**

Goku , con una mano en la cabeza y mirando hacia arriba, como pensando , le dijo : 

- **Puede ser ¿miramos a ver si están ? Y si no ya se nos ocurrirá algo . Ejem , creo** ...

Allí iban un legendario guerrero y su aprendiz, ambos eran un caso , por la felicidad de sus mentes, buscando a esos monstruos que supuestamente habían dejado a la aldea sin agua .

- **¡ Monstruos , mostraos ante nosotros , queremos nuestro agua !-** decían al unísono mientras sobrevolaban los alrededores de la aldea . También gritaban cosas como:

- **Tenemos comida, venid , está muy rica **( Goku otra vez de confidencias le decía a Oob que ese truco siempre le funcionó con sus hijos y con Pam , y que Chichi lo utilizaba con él , Oob no pronunciaba palabra alguna) . 

- **Animaos , que Goku va en serio ¡ Ups , creo que no tenía que haber dicho eso-** dijo Oob .

Así estuvieron llamando a los monstruos durante toda la mañana , pero de monstruos , nada de nada. De repente se escuchó un estruendoso ruido , como un enorme rugido:

**- ¡ WRAAAAG!-** se escuchó .

- **Ma ma maestro , cre cre creo que ya están aquíiiii- **dijo Oob muerto de miedo .

**- Oob creo que lo que sonó fue mi estómago ¡ Llevamos todo el día sin comer nada ! **- dijo Goku quejándose.

Los dos eruditos fueron hacia la aldea y vieron un montón de familias esperándolos , esperanzados de que volvieran con agua tras saber a qué se habían marchado estos dos, pero volvían sin agua. Un anciano del poblado dijo: 

- **Si pudieramos canalizar el agua del gran río del Este hasta aquí , conseguiríamos poder cultivar algo y tener comida . Y no pasarían hambre nuestros niños, pero eso es imposible-** dijo el hombre apesadumbrado .

- **¡ PUES YA ESTÁ, jeje eso es fácil de hacer , hago un Kame Hame desde el río hasta aquí y pronto tendreis agua , no es muy complicado¡ Ja ja , qué bien !-** dijo Goku contento de poder ayudarlos. 

Toda la aldea , incluido Oob , se cayeron de espaldas con una gotita en la cabeza debido a la reacción de Goku , muchos pensando lo ignorante que era ese supuesto maestro y otros por esa reacción tan rápida y entusiasta. Muchos , al reaccionar del gran impacto, le preguntaban cosas: 

- **Ese Kame Hame ¿Qué es, una empresa o algo así ? **- preguntó un hombre incrédulo .

- **No, es una técnica de combate , con ella haré un canal hasta aquí **– dijo Goku todo convencido.

- **JAJA ¿ Y con una técnica de combate piensas hacer un canal hasta aquí ? Si ni siquiera el gran Satán podría hacerlo , y él es el mejor del mundo **- dijeron algunos aldeanos burlándose del inocente Goku .

- **Claro , y además enseguida estará hecho y tendreis el agua aquí- **contestó Goku , que sabía lo que decía , la verdad. 

Los aldeanos se rieron de él y le pidieron que se lo demostrara , muchos planearon hacer hasta apuestas:

- **TRES SEMILLAS A QUE NO LO CONSIGUE , JEJE** – dijo uno en voz alta fanfarroneando.

- **SÍ QUE ESTÁS TÚ POCO SEGURO , YO APUESTO TREINTA SEMILLAS A QUE NO LO HACE-** dijo el otro más convencido aún de que no lo iba a conseguir.

Los aldeanos se quedaron muy parados porque todos habían apostado en contra de Goku y de su idea. Y propusieron que alguien apostara a favor de él , por supuesto , alguien adulto , entonces el anciano que antes comentó la grave situación de la aldea dijo: 

- **Yo apuesto 100 semillas a que este joven logrará canalizar el agua hasta aquí .**

Muchos aldeanos rompieron en risas, sobre todo pensando que el anciano empezaba a perder facultades mentales o algo así . 

Entonces Goku , que había acabado de comerse un dinosaurio entero él sólo ( no hay comida en el poblado pero este chico encuentra comida hasta debajo de las piedras ) , dijo : 

**- Si quereis hago el canal ahora , no me cuesta nada.**

Gran parte de los aldeanos estaban con lagrimillas en los ojos de a risa que les estaba entrando, al final le dijeron que hiciera lo que le diera la gana.

Con mucho público, toda la aldea, Goku se dispuso a cumplir con el cometido . Primero sobrevoló hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el río y, mientras volvía , calculaba cómo y dónde lanzar su Kame hame . Al final , se colocó en un extremo de la aldea y lanzó una "pequeña " bola de energía , haciendo un agujero de unos veinte metros de diámetro . 

La gente se quedó parada , sorprendida ( digamos que con los ojos como platos ) , pero luego, al no ver agua , se echaron a reir y uno de ellos dijo: 

- **Ja ja , será tonto , si nos ha hecho una balsita , pero sin agua ¡ Qué queremos agua , no agujeros !**

Goku , que estaba muy tranquilo, se metió dentro del agujero y , sin mediar palabra se puso en posición , juntando sus manos en forma de kame hame y lanzó su famoso grito de guerra:

**- ¡ KAAAAAAAAA...!**

Mientras, se empezaba a formar una bola de energía en sus manos ...

**- ¡ MEEEEEEEEEEEEE...!**

**- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAA...!**

**- ¡MEEEEEEEEEEEE...!**

Y la bola de energía se hacía más y más grande , y dijo...

**- ¡ HAAAAAAAAAAA...!**

Y la bola de energía de sus manos se convirtió en un enorme torrente de energía , con un gran resplandor, como las de sus viejos tiempos.

De repente , ese torrente se paró dejando una gran marca a su paso , había hecho un enorme canal en la tierra , como el lecho del río , pero no había agua. 

Goku estaba sereno , ese kame hame tampoco era de los más costosos de su vida , nada del otro mundo ( ya ). Pero el público, el público se quedó perplejo , sin palabras, algunos con gotitas en la cabeza, otros con sudores fríos en la frente, jamás habían visto nada igual en sus vidas, parecía mágico .

Muchos mostraban cara de miedo , pensando en lo que había hecho , lo que podría hacer con sus cabezas. Otros , los más maliciosos , pensaban aun en la apuesta realizada: 

**- El , el , agujeeero , es está bien , pe pero no hay agua** – dijo uno de los apostantes tartamudeando y con un nudo en la garganta.

Goku también se dió cuenta de ello, se rascó la cabeza pensando que no habría hecho bien los cálculos , pero él estaba seguro de que sí . Así que se echó la mano a la cabeza y dijo: 

- **¡ Vaya, creo que he debido calcular mal , no soy muy bueno en matemáticas ( dijo con morritos ) .¡ No pasa nada , lo volveré a intentar !**

La gente se cayó de bruces otra vez , por las espontaneas reacciones del muchacho, mientras Goku se disponía a volver a hacer el Kame hame cuando...

- **¿Qué, qué es ese ruido?-** dijo Oob, que tenía los oidos más sensibles que una persona normal.

Se empezó a escuchar un enorme estruendo, como de un terremoto o avalancha. Pronto supieron que provenía ese ruido, un enorme torrente de agua se acercaba hacia la aldea del pequeño. Las gentes comenzaron a correr aterrorizadas, otros decían "¡no sé nadar , no sé nadar !", el pánico corría entre ese pequeño poblado cuando finalmente el torrente se detuvo al llegar al enorme agujero que hizo Goku al principio.

Mucha gente se había puesto a cubierta, muchos de ellos vieron pasar su vida por delante de sus ojos. Cuando se dieron cuenta que el peligro había pasado se sorprendieron al ver el nuevo paisaje que rodeaba la aldea , muy sorprendidos y , a la vez contentos muchos empezaron a saltar y gritar de alegría. Pero otros mostraron cara de sorpresa y también de derrota porque acababan de perder la apuesta .

**- Va...va ...vaya, creo que hemos perdido la apuesta **– decía uno de los perdedores.

El anciano , que estaba por allí carraspeó y les dijo:

- **Bueno¿ Qué , me pagais la apuesta ?**- y de un arrebato empezó a bailar y decir- **¡ HE GANADO, HE GANADO ¡ TENEMOS AGUA , TENEMOS AGUA¡ BIEN, BIEN POR GOKU!**

Había algunos que aún no daban crédito a lo que veían, se frotaban los ojos para asegurarse que aquello no era una alucinación. Pero no, allí había un río de agua que desembocaba en ese agujero que se había hecho un estanque , un embalse muy útil para el riego.

Cuando esta pobre gente fue consciente de esa gran obra de ingeniería ( sin carrera ninguna) de Goku empezaron a aplaudirle, vitorearle, e incluso lo querían levantar como se le hace a los campeones más preciados. 

Quedaron muy impresionados , sobre todo agradecidos por ese acto del muchacho, le había dado la vida a la aldea y ahora se había convertido en un héroe en ese lugar, Goku con ello estaba contento, no era la primera vez que lo felicitaban así y le agradecían sus buenas obras , pero ese día fue especial , porque hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se sentía tan realizado , hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía útil y , aunque él no fuese orgulloso necesitaba esas cosas en su vida, como saiyajin que es.

La gente festejó este gran acontecimiento durante todo el día y todos ahora admiraban a Goku, Oob , al presenciar que tan grande era su maestro, le preguntó:

- **Maestro¿me enseñará a hacer esas cosas?-** le dijo tímido el pequeño.

- **Claro , a eso he venido ¿ no ? -** tranquilizó Goku al muchacho.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron tranquilos, Goku enseñó a Oob a hacer Kame hames y otras técnicas de combate útiles. Muchas de estas técnicas tuvieron luego nuevas aplicaciones, usaban , Kame hames para labrar, aunque no era raro tampoco verlos labrar la tierra a mano , como cuando entrenaba con Mutenroshi en la kame house junto a Krilin.

Las jornadas para Goku y el pequeño eran duras, pero gratificantes. Al final del día , Goku, el pequeño y muchos de los habitantes de la aldea se bañaban en el estanque para refrescarse de esos días calurosos.

Esta manera de descansar no pasaba desapercibida para las muchachas del lugar, que no se perdían ningún baño de Goku ( es que...) .

Con los ojos como platos y todas coloradas admiraban el cuerpo bien esculpido de ese hombre ( de 47 tacos que aparenta 25 ) , su espalda musculosa , que ahora quedaba visible , sus pectorales, su tableta de chocolate, sus fuertes brazos , el trasero , las piernas...( ejem, conocemos los cuerpos de los saiyajines ¿ no ? ) . Muchas comentaban entre suspiros: 

- ¿** Será soltero? Ahhh...-** decía una.

- **¿ Qué edad tendrá ? **- decía alguna.

**- ¿ Aquí no nos verán?** - decía una ancianita, que ya de varios años viuda quería emociones fuertes.

- **Davinia ¿ tú no crees que es guapo? Ahhh...**- le decía una de ellas a la madre de Oob .( No sé, este nombre creo que se parece un poco al nombre de Babidí , el creador de Boo ) 

- **Pues parece ¿ No?**- decía la madre de Oob, que llevaba ya dos o tres años viuda y estaba viendo en Goku ya un buen partido.

-----------------------------------------------

¡ Hasta los próximos capítulos , no se olviden de comentar , no me gustaría hacer un petardo de fic , por eso me gustan los comentarios y las sugerencias ! 

Gracias a los que habeis aguantado todo el capítulo . 


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2 ; MALOS ENTENDIDOS , FILTREOS , PROPUESTAS ¿ ESTO PUEDE ACABAR BIEN ? 

Dejo aquí el segunado capítulo , espero que les guste y , por favor , dejad reviews , me gustaría saber la opinión que tienen sobre el fic , a pesar de que falta un poco para la verdadera aciión ...

Y sigo intentando mejorar los errores , bueno , espero que ahora esté mejor , si no ¡ a quejarse !

Era ya tradicional ver al inocente Goku bañándose en ese estanque. Realmente él ignoraba las miradas de muchachitas y viudas desesperadas. Él se había convertido en el héroe local , pero también en objeto de deseo para el sector femenino.

Goku no sabía nada de ésto, la verdad es que él sólo se preocupaba por entrenar a Oob, aunque se mostraba muy agradecido por las gentes del pueblo.

**- Ahh...Davinia , qué suerte que tienes de tener a ese hombre en tu casa-** dijo una jovencita toda ruborizada.

- **Sí , yo de ella me casaba con él, se ve buen partido, es fuerte y muy trabajador (?). Y es tan guapo...**- decía otra entre suspiritos. 

**- Comprendo lo que decías , la verdad es que es tentador ver a ese hombre en mi casa, pero yo ya no estoy para esas cosas, tengo tres hijos y no puedo dedicarme a chiquillerías-** dijo la madre de Oob .

- **Sí , quien fuera niño para estar ahí jugando con él, o entrenando ¡ JIJI!- **dijo la abuelita con una risilla picarona.

- **Bueno, eso no es tan imposible, podría entrenarnos a nosotras también, seguro que acepta**- dijeron dos muchachitas con un hilillo de baba.

- **Yo , yo creo que no estaría nada mal ¿ No, tal vez este buen mozo se enamore de alguna de nosotras-** dijo una mujer casada.

**- Por supuesto, sobre todo porque yo tengo las de ganar aquí, soy la más hermosa del pueblo**- dijo una guapa joven morena con los ojos verdes.

- **Ja, ja , ja ja ...** - reían el resto de mujeres- **pues a ver quien gana.**

Las mujeres empezaron a discutir sobre quién vencería en esa batalla por conseguir a ese bello hombre que tenían delante de sus narices todo el día trabajando, entrenando sus perfectos músculos y luego refrescándolos en inocentes baños.

Goku esta batalla femenina ni siquiera la apreciaba, ni la veía, él estaba feliz por volver a disfrutar de sus entrenamientos, de volverse a sentir como un niño, no se fijaba en esas cosas que pensaban las mujeres. Si se tenía que quitar la camiseta , pues se la quitaba , si tenía que ponerse a cabar al sol si camiseta, se ponía , no tenía ni complejos ni tapujos, nunca los tuvo , aunque él ignoraba que esas cosas pudieran causar tantos estragos en la parte femenina del poblado.

Al llegar la noche , la primera cazadora furtiva entró al ataque, no estaba muy convencida. Pero de pensar que podía perder frente a simples muchachitas le cabreaba bastante, así que, como mujer madura y bella que era, fue la primera en atacar.

Ella lo tenía más fácil que las demás porque como Goku vivía en su casa como huésped, ya que era el maestro de su hijo. Iba a ser más simple poder intimar con él( en el buen sentido , jeje).

- **Hola señora Davinia , ya llegó Oob del baño ¿ no ? **- preguntó Goku.

- **No , todavía no ha llegado, pero no se preocupe, siéntese y espérelo que no tardará en venir-** lo dijo la bella mujer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- **¡ Vale! **- dijo Goku sin decir nada más, formando el típico silencio incómodo ese de cuando no sabes qué decirle al otro.

Ella , intentando romper ese silencio , atacó : 

**- ¿ se encuentra bien aquí señor Son Goku? Digo , no sé ¿Cree que le estamos recibiendo bien en esta aldea, es todo de su agrado?-** dijo la madre de Oob muy sonrojada, esperando una respuesta de ese hombre tan apuesto.

- **Sí , me siento a gusto , me lo paso bien aquí , estoy evolucionando mucho en mis entrenamientos y Oob también , además la comida es buena, no tanto como la de Chichi, pero se come bien- **dijo Goku con mucha soltura.

La mujer se quedó pensativa ¿ Quién sería esa Chichi ( Milk ) ¿ Qué relación tendría con el muchacho, mejor no preguntó para no parecer una buscona, pero se moría de curiosidad de saber quien era esa mujer.

En un intento de seducirlo, se arregló su negro y rizado cabello cuidadosamente y se acercó a Goku diciéndole: 

- **De todos modos, si necesita algo, yo estoy aquí para lo que desee- **le dijo suavemente al joven no tan joven, que la miraba con cara de susto.

**- Pues ya que lo dice ¿Podría hacerme algo de comer?. Es que esta noche sólo me he comido doce platos de arroz y me ha sabido a poco.**

La mujer se quedó con los ojos como platos y con sudor frío , pero a su vez pensó que a muchos hombres se les seducía por el estómago, así que era una buena manera de emplear buenas armas de seducción.

Entre ello pensaba: _**"¡Vaya, este hombre tiene un apetito voraz, tal vez haya fallado mi truco de sensualidad, pero como cocinera AQUÍ NADIE ME GANA, y si tengo que conquistarlo por el estómago primero, será un buen paso que dar para que caiga rendido a mis pies , luego me emplearé a fondo en lo otro. POR ALGO POR MUCHOS AÑOS FUI LA MUJER MÁS HERMOSA DE LA ALDEA .Ninguna chiquilla insignificante va a derrotarme"**__- _pensaba la bella mujer de ojos color miel y largo y rizado cabello negro, mientras le preparaba a Goku unas deliciosas natillas con una fuerte dosis de canela.

Cuando las hubo terminado , se las sirvió al joven con gran maestría y delicadeza intentando acercarse a él para que presenciara que tan bella era. Cuando le dio la cuchara rozó su suave mano con la fuerte de él , que le cogió la cuchara agradecido sin hacer ningún caso a esos indicios de filtrear con Goku. Él simplemente se dispuso a comerse una fuente entera de natillas que era digna de diez personas o más.

Ella mientrastanto lo observaba cómo comía y , a su vez , se rompía la cabeza pensando cómo había podido fallar con sus mejores técnicas, tal vez había sido demasido sutil y ese hombre era demasiado exigente. Tal vez debería ser más explícita para que ese hombre reaccionara.

Cuando Goku terminó con esas natillas se tocó la barriga e hizo un gesto de aprobación , le habían parecido ricas. Se levantó y se dispuso a irse a la cama cuando ella le dijo: 

**- ¡ Espere, creo que lleva un poco de natillas en la nariz**- le dijo ella con una voz suave y seductora.

Después de decirle ésto , Goku , todo sorprendido, trató de limpiárselo cuando ella lo detuvo, le acarició su rostro , se le acercó a su cara para limpiárselo y ...

... lo miraba fijamente , miraba sus labios con la intención de besarlo...

... el ambiente estaba cada vez más tenso , Davinia iba a conseguir sus propósitos , sus labios se acercaban cada vez más a los de él cuando...

Sonó la puerta , era Oob que había llegado de jugar con sus amigos . Entonces Davinia , muy apurada por la escenita que acababa de protagonizar, se alejó del apuesto joven , que todo extrañado por lo que acababa de vivir , se limpió la nariz con la mano y se fue a la cama a dormir plácidamente.

A la mañana siguiente , Goku se levantó temprano y llamó a Oob para irse a entrenar. Pero Oob , antes de nada le dijo algo a su maestro de vital importancia:

**- Maestro Goku , una señoritas de la aldea me han dicho que si les podía enseñar algo de artes marciales, dicen algo de que si en estas tierras hay peligros , que tienen que defenderse o no sé qué cosas¿ Usted las entrenaría?-** dijo Oob sin saber de qué se trataba la cosa, él sólo había dado ese humilde recado de un grupo de muchachitas que habían ido a adularle por lo fuerte que se había hecho.

**- ¡ VAYA!- **dijo Goku con su tradicional mano en la cabeza y con la mirada perdida en a saber qué mundos- **Vale, no es mala idea , no es la primera vez que entreno a gente novata ( ¿ cuándo ? ) , bien, de acuerdo . ¿ Nos vamos ?** - dijo Goku muy contento, de entrenar a una sola persona ahora iba a entrenar a una grupo , se sentía como un aunténtico maestro.

Davinia escuchaba todo desde la cocina , y en sus pensamientos se oían cosas como : **"MALDITAS LISTILLAS, así que quereis lograr acercamientos siendo sus discípulas" .**

Y otras como: **" ¡ Anda , qué inteligentes, así estais más cerca de él y podreis lograr más roce!" y expresiones como: " LA LLEVAIS CLARA SI CREEIS QUE VAIS A PODER CONMIGO , POR LAS NOCHES ESTÁ AQUÍ , EN MI CASA, Y ES MÁS FÁCIL QUE CAIGA EN MIS REDES " **- pensaba la pobre mujer con una risilla pícara que se le escapaba, por muy jóvenes que fueren esas chiquillas , nadie podía resistirse a sus encantos.

Y allí se quedó esa mujer en sus pensamientos mientras que Goku se encontraba con un panorama de lo más pintoresco .

En la plaza del pueblo se encontró con más de veinte mujeres vestidas , según él , de una manera bastante extraña ( pensó que el sastre de las muchachas se había puesto enfermo ) , como si les faltase tela en las ropas. 

Iban vestidas , lo que se dice en idioma terrestre de sábado por la noche. Iban con patalones cortitos las que tenían las piernas bonitas,otras con pantalones bastante monos , las camisetas cortitas o de amplios escotes. Hasta la ancianita viuda se había arreglado con sus mejores galas para entrenar con el apuesto joven.

Todas se mostraban dispuestas y preparadas ( y no precisamente para entrenar) , para comenzar su aprendizaje con Goku, que al verlas , más que quedar fascinado o en la gloria ( como quedaría Mutenroshi ) quedó impactado , extrañado con respecto a esas extrañas mujeres. Y la reacción de Oob fue igual , pensando que quizás ni entrenaba . 

Después de la caída de culo de Goku y Oob con gotita de sudor y ojos como platos, todos y todas se fueron a entrenar a las montañas cercanas a la aldea.

Goku , como es tan delicado , les mandó hacer carrera continua con bastante peso a sus espaldas, cómo hizo él en sus primeros entrenamientos. Mientras , él y Oob practicaban verdaderas artes marciales.

- **¿ Tú crees que esto va a funcionar?-** dijo una de las muchachas, decepcionada, ya que esperaba más contacto físico con su maestro.

- **La verdad es que es la manera más fácil de establecer contacto con él , siempre está entrenando, así que ahora lo tenemos más cerca-** dijo otra , que mosatraba ser más ingeniosa.

- **Sí , pero él está centrado con ese niño y a nosotras nos ha dejdo aquí, apartadas en el bosque , corriendo con estas piedras que pesan un quintal **– dijo una de las chicas , que aparentaba ser un poco pija , por lo que se quejaba bastante .

**- Paciencia niñas, en algún momento atreaeremos su atención, si somos eficientes seguro que nos mira- **dijo la ancianita tranquilizando a las inseguras jovencitas.

Mientras ocurría esto , en un lugar lejano, más allá de esa aldea , en una casa concreta, en un lugar concreto...

La habitación de la pareja más ardiente del universo, o por lo menos eso se creía hasta el momento...

- **¡ PARA, no puedo más, estoy muy cansada y no esperes que vaya a moverme a tu compás cariño, necesito dormir- **dijo Bulma bastante fatigada , sudada y entre fuertes jadeos.

- **¿ QUEEEEEEEEÉE, no querrás dejarme a mí en esta situación, sabes que me gusta repetir estas sesiones varias veces, si no , no me quedo satisfecho y relajado. ¿Me vas a dejar a mí , al príncipe de los saijajines, al mejor esposo y amante que has podido encontrar , A MITAD?**- gritaba Vegeta protestando.

- **Pero cariño, yo no puedo seguir tu ritmo, me paso todo el día trabajando y luego tú vienes aquí y para dormir quieres algo de "ejercicio " conmigo y ¿de mí quién se acuerda, me cansooo**- se quejaba Bulma a su efusivo maridito.

**- Es que lo malo es que no es sólo hoy , desde que tuviste a la niña no paras de quejaarte al terminar la décima sesión. Y tampoco es tan grave que consiguieras hacer 50 **– dijo Vegeta retando y , a su vez animando a su esposa.

- **PERO TÚ ESTÁS LOCO ¡ CINCUENTAAAAAA, eso hace lo menos 6 años que no lo hacemos, ya no estoy acostumbrada, eres muy duro conmigo ¡ BUAHHHHHHH!- l**loraba la mujer de pelo azul .

**- Eres mi esposa y como mi esposa debes estar fuerte y 50 sesiones de 5 abdominales tampoco son tantas, ni que fueras una vieja-** le contestó Vegeta de una forma tajante , demasiado tajante.

**- ¿ ME ESTÁS LLLAMANDO VIEJAAAAAAAA?-** le dijo Bulma con los ojos rojos desorbitados, con dientes de piraña y con un rugido que ni el más fiero león podría realizar.

- **¿Yo ?** - dijo y pensando un poco - **¡ NO PONES NADA DE TU PARTE Y LUEGO EN LA CAMA...ME TOCA HACERLO TODO A MÍ !**- le dijo Vegeta tambien con cara de piraña.

- **¿ CÓMOOOOOOO, yo no tengo la culpa de que los S A I Y A J I N E S os conserveis tan jóvenes. Te recuerdo de que yo soy una humana y los humanos envejecemos, tienes suerte de que aun me conserve hermosa e inteligente- **contestó Bulma inflada como un pavo de orgullo.

- **¡ JA !-** contestó el guapo hombre de una forma que formó el mayor silencio existente en el mundo desde que se tiene uso de razón ( iba a poner desde que desaparecieron los dinosaurios ¡ pero es que aquí no han desaparecido !) 

- **¿ CÓMO QUE JA¿ QUEEEEEEÉ HAS QUERIDO DECIR CON ESOOOOOO? -** rugió Bulma , que más que piraña tiraba ya humo por las orejas como Boo.

- **Que si pusieras de tu parte estarías aun más guapa** ( ohhh) , **pero con ese peinado que ahora te pones y la falta de ejercicio se empieza a notar que te pones vieja** ( la cagaste )- le contestó Vegeta de una forma sincera como hace él , pero de una forma inocente porque ignoraba las terribles consecuencias que podría llegar a tener esa frase para su vida y su futuro .

- **¡ PUES SI ME VES TAN VIEJA ¿ POR QUÉ ESTÁS CONMIGO , FÚGATE COMO HA HECHO GOKU , SEÑOR PRINCIPITO!-** dijo la peliazul , a la que parecía que incluso le empezaban a aparecer mechas rubias en ese pelo color mar.

-** PUES SABES LO QUE TE DIGO , ESPERABA A QUE TÚ ME LO PIDIERAS, VIEJA HISTÉRICA** – le contestó Vegeta . 

El saiyajin no esperó más y se largó de la habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe sacandola del marco . Bulma se quedó maldiciendo en namekiano ( la chica se aburría mucho en este planeta , y como lo primero que se aprende de los idiomas son las palabras malsonates , palabrotas , tacos , insultos..., ella no fue una excepción ) .

Vegeta , tras salir de su casa no supo qué hacer , así que cogió la nave y se fugó por el espacio , como muy bien le dijo su esposa: 

-** Maldita mujer , yo , que cambié mi vida por estar con ella y ella no es capaz de hacer unos cuantos abdominales . Si cuando dije que estos humanos eran débiles tenía razón.**

- **MALDITA SEA¿ qué se ha creído que soy , su gigoló ? . Pues que se olvide de eso, ya me aburría demasidado viendo la tele todo el día y cuando por la noche quiero algo de diversión ¿ qué me dice ? ESTOY CANSADA. ¡ PUES YA NO TE CANSARÁS MÁS MUJER!**- Vegeta soltó un discurso de lo más elocuente en contra de la madre de sus hijos.

Subió la gravedad de la nave y se puso a entrenar de una forma más dura de lo común, necesitaba desahogarse y era la mejor manera de hacerlo. Mientras , en su cabeza sólo aparecía una cosa:

**- Vegeta, serás imbécil , dejarte llevar por debilidades humanas, no debiste dejar tu vida de mercenario, ahora estás entumecido.**

**- ¿ Pero cómo se te ocurre emparentar con esos humanos? . TÚ , un saiyajin de élite debías haber aspirado a más , no juntarte con esa mujer y tener hijos con ella , dejar que te creara instrumentos para tu entrenamiento, dejarte amansar por ella como si fueras una mascota ¿ Qué te has creído que soy mujer ? **

Al rato sus reacciones eran otras...

**- MIERDA, mis hijos¿ahora que pensarán, unos hijos míos no pueden vivir traumatizados por una deshonra así ¿ Ahora quién protegerá a Bra de esos insectos ?**

- **Bueno , está Trunks ¡ PERO SI TRUNKS ES COMO ELLOS, SE PASA TODO EL DÍA BABEANDO DETRÁS DE LAS NIÑAS ESAS QUE VAN A ESE SITIO DONDE ESTUDIA!**

- **Aunqueee, como hijo mío que es, seguro que son ellas las que babean detrás de él** ( nada , un pocoo) 

-** MIERDA, tenía que habermelo llevado conmigo, que aprendiera qué es la vida de un verdadero guerrero.**

A los diez minutos sus pensamientos aun eran más diferentes...

- **MIERDA, MIERDA , MIERDAAAAAAA**- se convertía en SSJ 2 de golpe con un aura que hacía temblar la nave.

**¿ qué le pasará a Vegeta que no para de decir mierda ¿ qué será de Goku con tanta señorita ¿ cómo se tomará Bulma el desplante de su marido ? Bueno , mucho más en los próximos capítulos .**

**Y por favor , opinen aunque sea para ponerme verde , no me importa , pero es que al ser novata necesito opiniones para saber escribir bien . **

**Chao y gracias por leerme . **


	3. NIÑOS MIMADOS

**Aquí dejo el tercer capítulo , he intentado mejorar los diálogos para facilitar la lectura , me ha tocado pelearme con el word para que no me borre los guiones . **

**Muchas gracias por los rewievs , me gusta recibirlos , atiendo mucho a ellos e intento mejorar , en la medida que puedo , para poder hacer un buen fic y hacer pasar a la gente un buen rato. **

**CAPITULO 3 : NIÑOS MIMADOS**

A los diez minutos sus pensamientos aun eran más diferentes...

- **MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDAAAAAA... **- se convertía en SSJ 2 de golpe con un aura que hacía temblar la nave.

- **¡ He hecho lo mismo que Kakaroto , me he ido de casa como un cobarde !-** decía Vegeta lamentándose , se había rebajado.

- **¡ No puede ser, no , no esto no es posible, que yo , QUE YO ME HAYA FUGADO DE LA QUE ERA MI CASA POR UNA SIMPLE RABIETA, como si fuera un humano !**- seguía con sus lamentaciones.

- **Bueno , Vegeta, recapacita , el mal ya está hecho , ahora no puedes volver no , porque Bulma es capaz de ¿MATARME, dejaré que esa loca mujer se le pase el enfado y luego volveré-** decía para sí con una sonrisa de medio lado. 

**- No le he dicho tanto para que se pusiera así ¿ O SÍ , le he dicho la verdad , que ahora no se aplica nada y parece una anciana**- decía Vegeta sin darse cuenta de lo que le había dicho a su mujer.

De repente paró su entrenamiento y su mirada se vió desconcertada . Como si hubiera algo en su interior que le pesara demasiado , unas palabras que había dicho sin medida , palabras que habían herido al ser que más amaba en el universo. 

- **No , sí que he dicho , LA HE LLAMADO VIEJA , Y YO HE SIDO TAN IMBÉCIL QUE NO ME HE DADO CUENTA QUE LOS HUMANOS ENVEJECEN MÁS RÁPIDO Y QUE ESO PODÍA OCURRIR **.

- **¡ MALDITA SEA !** - volvió a encolerizarse , pero ahora en contra suyo - **¿ CÓMO HE PODIDO DECIRLE ESO ? . AHORA ME DETESTARÁ . Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE , AUNQUE ME DUELA ADMITIRLO , LA QUIERO MÁS QUE A MI VIDA.** - dijo Vegeta muy arrepentido .

Vegeta quedó muy confundido , porque por un lado ahora quedaba el amor , pero por el otro estaba su orgullo , su maldito orgullo , que le impedía volver para pedir perdón, ahora debía elegir si ir por ella y pedirle perdón o dejar que fuese ella la que fuera a por él , pero ¿ y si no iba a por él ? .Pero él estaba seguro de una cosa , que ella lo quería a él tanto como él a ella , incluso soportó su fuerte carácter durante ya casi veinte años . 

El problema es que ahora no sabía qué hacer , él sabía que ella lo quería , pero , por eso mismo quizás no hiciese falta rebajarse. Para él era difícil asumir su culpa frente a otros , porque él era un hombre orgulloso , no podía hacer eso , pero quizás si no lo hacía la perdería , y eso podía ser incluso peor , por mucho que quisiera pensar lo contrario .

- **¿ QUÉ HAGO , ELLA NO ES CHICHI , QUE ASUME LOS DESPLANTES DEL IMBÉCIL DE KAKAROTO ASÍ COMO ASÍ . Mi mujer es mucho más que una simple y sumisa ama de casa , no está sometida a mí , ambos estamos sometidos mutuamente , no creo que ella acepte mis disculpas facilmente , no , ella hará todo lo posible para que ceda ante ella. Y YO , POR MUCHO QUE ME DUELA , NO PUEDO HACER ESO . Le quiero , pero eso no puedo permitirlo.**

- **Lo mejor que puedo hacer es pensar las cosas en frío y esperar , ya veré lo que haré . Tal vez un poco de ejercicio no me venga mal para saber qué hacer. Y cuando llegue el momento oportuno haré mi aparición.** - pensó Vegeta con cara de dura reflexión .

Y así estuvo Vegeta en esa nave , hablando sólo con argumentos coherentes e incoherentes, sabiendo lo que iba a hacer y después no, lamentándose por la segunda etapa de su vida y luego arrepintiéndose de marcharse. Con ganas de eliminar a alguien y otras con ganas de volver y darle un apasionado beso a su esposa ( pensando que así lo perdonaría fijo ) . La cabeza de Vegeta , después de tantos años volvía a poner en batalla sus dos grandes valores , su orgullo y su amor por la peliazul.

En otro lugar , en esa habitación , que muchos momentos tuvo de loca pasión , se encontraba la mujer con más inteligencia y capacidad de dominio y persuasión maldiciendo en un extraño idioma:

- **¿ Pero qué se ha creido ese principito orgulloso?. Llamarme a mí, a la gran Bulma Briefs, actual dueña de la más grande empresa de tecnología habida en el mundo**( sus padres se han jubilado y se han ido a conocer el áfrica ) , **LLAMARME VIEJA A MÍ**- decía esta mujer que se había contagiado , aún más si cabe, del orgullo característico del principe saiyajin.

**- ¿ Yo vieja ¡ JA , PERO SI ME LLEVA ÉL LO MENOS DOS AÑOS ( más o menos ) , y yo además me conservo muy joven y bella, y no decir mi inteligencia, sigue intacta**- decía ella inflada de orgullo. 

- **Además, sólo hay que ver a las mujeres de mi edad, están hechas unas abuelas y yo , YO TODAVÍA TENGO UNA NIÑA EN EL COLEGIO. Compararme a mí con una mujer normal , ya les gustaría a muchas de ellas conservarse como yo . Muchos hombres aun se voltean a mirarme ¡ LISTILLO !**- decía a solas , pero gritaba a su marido , quien creía que aun estaba en su casa. 

- **¿ HAS OÍDO ? **- se iba hacia la cámara de entrenamiento para provocarlo, y luego , pues lo que viniera, así vería que todavía estaba en forma , ejem , para eso.

- **SOY TODAVÍA GUAPA, SOY UNA MUJER MADURA MUY ATRACTIVA Y DUDO QUE ENCUENTRES OTRA COMO YO**- decía esto mientras salía por la puerta del jardín.

-**¡ VEGETA ¡VEGETAAAA¿ DONDE , DÓNDE DIABLOS...¡ QUE EL MUY #&/ SE HA IDO ¡ SERÁ HIJO DE ·$&...!** - continuó maldiciendo en namekiano otra vez.

Al rato, ya otra vez en esa habitación tan movidita ...

**- Pe... pe ... pero ¡ QUÉ SE HA IDO , será tozudo, siempre se tiene que salir con la suya y ahora me abandona ¡ PUES QUE NO SE CREA QUE LO VOY A ECHAR DE MENOS AL MUY IMBÉCIL!**- decía muy muy cabreada por la reacción de su corderito ( yo diría de su lobo , ay!)

**- Si él , si él no se iría así , lo tenía manso como un corderito, incluso iba él a recoger a Bra a ... la ... escuela**- dijo Bulma pensando algo , algo que parecía relevante. 

-**No , no puede ser , no ha podido ser capaz de ...¡NOOOOOO, DE ESO NI HABLAR, yo todavía le doy mucho de sí , no le haría falta algo ¿ DE OTRA MUJER ?** - decía esto recordando las salidas de su atractivo esposo . 

- **No, si sólo sale de casa conmigo y sólo me mira a mí, y a por la niña sólo ha ido dos veces, porque Trunks no pudo ir , no le ha dado tiempo a... Ni tampoco son tan guapas las otras madres yo , yo ...**- decía esto mientras se miraba al espejo y veía a una mujer totalmente distinta a lo que fue hace unos años , a la Bella e Inteligente Bulma que Vegeta conoció . 

Veía en su cara unas ciertas arruguillas ; patas de gallo, un indicio de código de barras ( definición : esas arrugas verticales que salen por encima del labio , que quizás alguna de nuestras madres ( o abuelas )empiezan a tener), ese pelo , que ya se tintaba, celulitis en las piernas ( por culpa de los pastelitos de su madre ) .

Luego empezó ella a pensar en él , lo veía como un hombre que , en vez de empeorar, había mejorado con los años , como el buen vino. Su cara se había hecho más varonil ( si cabe ) , su mirada igual de penetrante o más que cuando lo conoció, su tez morena seguía igual de tersa y firme que siempre.

Su torso seguía en su sitio, no tenía tampoco la tradicional barriga cervecera ni curvita de la felicidad, él tenía unos perfectos abdominales y si bajaba más para abajoooo... Sus partes( definidas como ... ya se sabe ¿ no ? ) seguían en su sitio y la parte larga seguía larga y activa aun más que en los primeros años de relación, y ya no quiso pensar en el resto del cuerpo porque rompió a llorar y entre sollozos decía: 

- **Es lógico , tú sigues siendo aquel apuesto joven que conocí, y yo , YO SOY UNA VIEJAAAAA¡ BUAHHHHH!** - Bulma empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

- **Claro, ahora entiendo, te has marchado porque ya no te sirvo como mujer , habrás encontrado una más joven y guapa y me has abandonado ¡ buahhhh!**- seguía llorando como una Magdalena.

Al rato ...

**- Pero con lo que yo le quiero ¿ Cómo has podido , ya decía yo que no debías salir a la calle con todas esas lagartas que hay por ahí fuera **– decía enfadándose.

- **De esta te vas a acordar principito, y no sólo eso , voy a coger a la desgraciada que se haya atrevido a robarme a MI HOMBRE y la voy a despellejar **– la rabia en Bulma se hacía latente, no podía concebir que su adorado Vegeta le hubiera dejado por una mujer más joven y atractiva que ella. 

- **Al menos , si fuera más joven podría demostrarle quién es la gran Bulma Briefs, pero ni** **siquiera tengo capacidades para ello, ya no tengo las facultades de cuando era una jovencita , cuando todos los hombres hacían lo que yo quería , incluso Goku **– ahora hablaba apenada porque su aspecto no le permitía urdir su venganza. 

-** Si hubiera alguna manera de hacerme más joven **– dijo Bulma entre suspiros.

De pronto , llegó a ella una iluminación como venida del cielo, de algún rincón de su espabilada mente se le iluminó una bombillita , se le ocurrió: 

- **¡ YA ESTÁ , soy la más grande científica que hay en este planeta , he conseguido hacer cámaras de entrenamiento para saiyajines, he hecho radares para las esferas del dragón , máquinas del tiempo, un reloj que reducía mi tamaño ¿Y NO VOY A CONSEGUIR HACER UNA SIMPLE MÁQUINA PARA REJUVENECERME? **- dijo con los ojos en estrellas, ilusionada , orgullosa de sí misma, iba a hacer la máquina de la juventud , costara lo que costara, para eso era la gran Bulma Briefs.

En una aldea lejana , donde hacía muuucho caloorr, no sólo por el sol que daba en ese territorio...

- **¡ Vamos Oob , sigue progresando así y podrás superarme !**- dijo Goku entusiasmado .

-** ¿ De verdad ?**– decía Oob muy orgulloso de las palabras de su maestro.

El chico estaba siendo muy aplicado , era divertido entrenar con Goku, hacía las cosas fáciles, el pequeño ya sabía volar con agilidad y ahora Goku le estaba enseñando a concentrarse y a ser más rápido . Oob ya daba puñetazos certeros, potentes y rápidos, y con las piernas también se estaba haciendo muy ágil.

Ya no era el niño indeciso del gran torneo , ahora empezaba a sacar su potencial , que era altísimo . Goku todavía esquivaba bien sus golpes , aunque muchos de ellos le hacían daño , aunque él sentía orgullo del muchacho. 

Esta evolución se notaba mucho , sus combates eran invisibles para el ojo humano y el nivel de ambos era altísimo , en cuestión de tres semanas que Goku llevaba entrenando al muhacho éste ya se había hecho muchísimo más ágil y fuerte que cualquier saiyajin, estaba ya casi en el nivel de Vegeta . 

Sus patadas al aire iban bien dirigidas , Goku las esquivaba con el brazo, sus puñetazos iban directos a zonas donde podían hacer que un combate fuera decisivo( cara, pecho , estómago ... no mal penseis ) .

También utilizaba técnicas que requerían un mayor nivel de Ki, como el Kame Hame, ondas de energía , etc , y todas aquellas que alguna vez usó Goku ( ya que las de la mayoría de los personajes no las aprendió porque no le hacía falta , iba de sobrao el chico ) , incluso ambos , como dos niños al llevar zapatos nuevos , estaban empezando a practicar nuevas técnicas de combate. 

- **Maestro ¿ Y si utilizamos el Kame Hame fusionándolo con la fuerza universal ?** - dijo Oob , muy emocionado .

A Goku le apareció una gotita en la cabeza , éste niño se estaba haciendo un degenerado .

- **¿ Co... co... cómo , eso es muy complicado , tendríamos que esperar a tener toda la energía de los cuatro puntos cardinales del planeta para hacerlo, tardaríamos mucho . Y un Kame Hame así llega hasta el planeta de Kaio Shin fijo ¡ jeje !**- Goku reía porque se los veía gritando despavoridos , pero él , sensato que es ( a veces lo es ) sabía que esa técnica no era muy efectiva.

- **¿ Y si hacemos un ataque a base de puñetazos con bolas de Ki ? **- dijo Oob, proponiendo cosas , ( al final se parecerá a Ten Shin Han , con técnicas nuevas en cada torneo )

- **¡ Vaya , ese no estaría mal , pero para casos muy apurados , ya que el desgaste de energía sería altísimo , aunque podríamos probarlo , sí **– Goku a esta técnica le dio su aprobación , la verdad es que a él no se le ocurría ninguna, y él jamás inventó ninguna técnica , todas se las enseñaron o las copió . 

Oob se dispuso a atacar y acumuló energía en sus manos dejando que destellara en ellas el poderoso Ki que tenía y se puso en posición de combate , Goku hizo lo mismo y dijo : 

- **PREPARADOS**

Los dos estaban frente a frente con fieras miradas, desafiándose, ambos ahora tenían mucho nivel y podían ser los dos seres más poderosos del universo , y ahora lo iban a demostrar con creces...

**- LISTOS**

Ambos se agacharon para tomar impulso , sabían que cuando sonara el YA de Goku iba a empezar un combate innovador...

**- YAAAAA:.**

Oob atacó primero , Goku esperó un poco para darle una pequeña ventaja al pequeño , defendía los golpes de Oob con total rapidez y notaba que tal vez esa técnica era bastante más molesta que un simple puñetazo, ya que el Ki de las manos abrasaba.

Goku también lanzaba fuertes puñetazos y patadas y también era rápido , Oob esquivaba los golpes golpeando él a la vez, cosa que desconcertó a Goku, era como si el niño estuviera muy seguro de sus posibilidades.

Frente a la fuerte agilidad que estaba demostrando Oob en ese combate , quien ahora mismo tenía menos desgaste que Goku pese a usar más veces la tecnica " PUÑOKI " Goku se vió obligado a transformarse en SSJ3 después de 10 años.

Oob se asustó y , como reacción , le lanzó un PUÑOKI tres veces más grande y con más intensidad. Temía que su maestro se hubiese convertido en un monstruo , ya que jamás había visto una cosa tan horrenda como ese ser sin cejas , similar a Espinete ( barrio sésamo ) , pero en rubio . 

Ese golpe llegó directamente al estómago de Goku , quien salió despedido contra un árbol donde se encontraban las señoritas discípulas haciendo footing , o más bien quejándose.

Al final , Goku quedó empotrado en ese árbol, todas esas señoritas corrieron a socorrer al muchacho.

- **Maestro ¿ Se encuentra bien ? **- dijo la primera que llegó .

- **Oh Kami ¿ Se ha hecho daño ? **- dijo otra más exagerada.

Goku terminó encontrándose con todas las chicas alrededor de él , mirándolo con una cara de pena, ellas se mostraban asustadas. Muchas le tocaron la frente, la cara llamándolo , porque éste se encontraba inconsciente , sin reacción alguna.

Una de ellas empezó a darle palmaditas en la cara diciéndole :

**- ¿ Maestro ¿ maestro¡ OIGAAA!- **dijo una de ellas.

Goku despertó enseguida y lo primero que pronunció:

-** ¿ Chichi , qué me ha ocurrido ?** - dijo él , sin saber por qué .

Todas quedaron sorprendidas, cayeron de espaldas defraudadas, sobre todo porque ninguna de ellas era Chichi . La chica que lo espabiló dijo: 

- **No soy Chichi , soy Suira**. **Usted cayó hasta aquí y se golpeó contra el árbol. Nosotras nos asustamos y vinimos a socorrerlo**- dijo explicando el suceso.

- **Ya me acuerdo ¡ OOB , HA SIDO MAGNÍFICO, MENUDO GOLPE , JAJAJA , MUY BIEN , SIGUE ASÍ , HA SIDO ESTUPENDOOOOO !** - dijo Goku contento por la eficacia de la técnica de Oob . 

Las chicas volvieron a caerse de espaldas , la verdad es que ese hombre era muy extraño. ¡ Pero tan mono !. 

- **Pero maestro, no se agite así que el golpe que se ha dado ha sido muy fuerte, lo mejor es que se vaya a casa, se ponga en reposo y , si quiere, alguna de nosotras lo atendemos- **dijeron varias chicas al unísono, con cara de mucha atención a Goku y pensando cosas, ejem , poco sanas.

- **Vamos ¡ Venga , tiene que irse a descansar, seguro que el golpe este lo ha dejado aturdido **– le decían otras mientras lo arrastraban del brazo.

Goku no entendía nada, él ya estaba bien, no necesitaba atenciones , peores palizas había recibido y seguía luchando.

Era gracioso ver la cara de susto del muchacho siendo arrastrado por ese grupo de mujeres. Y aun peor era la cara de Oob , que quedó fuertemente impactado por la reacción de sus paisanas ( llevaba incluso la tradicional gotita en la cabeza) .

Al pobre Goku lo llevaron a un sitio exclusivamente femenino en un pueblo , a la peluquería , y allí todas empezaron a atenderle como si de un rey se tratase. Le dieron masajes, le curaron la brecha que tenía en la cabeza ( otra no , por Kami , que acabará teniendo menos neuronas que un chimpancé) , le dieron de comer, esto último fue lo que más le gustó . 

Cuando terminaron de agasajarle muchas de ellas empezaron a desarrollar sus encantos, se acercaban a él , le sonreían , bueno , todo eso que haríamos si se nos presentase un tío bueno ( como Vegeta , por ejemplo ) con el que queremos algo más que una conversación. 

Entre ellas era distinto, se miraban lanzándose flechas envenenadas, se daban codazos , estaban compitiendo por Goku como lobas hambrientas que acaban de conseguir una buena presa . 

En un planeta no muy lejano a la Tierra , donde vivía un anciano Dios con su discípulo ( Kibishin, no sé lo que es en realidad , por eso lo he dejado como discípulo ) ...

**- Ji jiji , Goku , sí que te lo estás pasando bien**- dijo el anciano dios con una risilla pícara mientras veía imágenes en una bola de cristal a Goku rodeado de señoritas.

- **Ma...maestro ¿ qué ocurre con Goku ¿ Ya han llegado ?**- dijo Kibishin agitado por lo que pudiera ocurrir .

**¿ quién tiene que llegar ¿ qué traman los dioses ¿ cómo le irá a Vegeta por el espacio ¿ Funcionará la maquina de la juventud ¿ cómo reaccionará chichi con las andanzas de su marido ? **

**Mucho más en el próximo capítulo . Ahora tardaré un poco más en actualizar porque ya no tengo nada escrito , pero prometo no tardar. Y opinen , no se corten , además acepto propuestas para seguir . **


	4. los dioses deben estar locos

CAPÍTULO 4- LOS DIOSES DEBEN ESTAR LOCOS

dejo aquí el 4º capítulo , iba a ponerlo antes pero tengo el ordenador averiado y ésto lo he hecho con el de mi padre , espero que les guste

-** Ma... maestro , ¿ Qué ocurre con Goku? ¿ Ya han llegado ?**- dijo Kibishin agitado por lo que pudiera ocurrir.

- **No, todavía falta un tiempo, Goku ahora mismo tiene otro tipo de diversión-** contestó entre risas el maestro.

- **¿ Cómo ? **- dijo el discípulo, que no entendía nada de la contestación de su maestro.

Entonces, el gran Kaio Shin le mostró la bola de cristal donde se veían imágenes de Goku rodeado de señoritas que no escatimaban en atenciones hacia el muchacho.

Kibishin, al ver las imágenes, cayó de espaldas, no podía comprender cómo un Dios de tanto prestigio como su maestro pudiera ser también un viejo verde. Como aquello al joven dios no le gustó , pronto reaccionó y se puso a reprender duramente a su maestro.

**- PERO CÓMO SE LE OCURRE MIRAR ESAS COSAS, ¿ ACASO QUIERE QUE LOS MORTALES NOS CREAN UNOS PERVERTIDOS?- **abroncó el discípulo a su maestro.

El anciano Dios lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y de reojo , con cara de rencor , como si no le gustara la bronca de su discípulo. Y con esa mirada tan intimidante le contestó :

- **No tiene nada de malo, ¡ TEN EN CUENTA QUE LLEVO MÁS DE 10.000 AÑOS SIN ESTAR CON UNA MUJER! - **se justificó el anciano.

- **Además, yo sólo enviadiaba al muchacho , viéndolo rodeado de tantas mujeres , así que , ya que yo no puedo estar como él , me conformaré con observar a estas mujeres desde aquí , ¡jijiji !- **decía ésto mientras miraba de una forma lasciva las imágenes de esa bola de cristal.

Kibishin estaba sorprendido , anonadado , estaba viendo a su maestro , al que ya había reprendido , pero se olvidó de algo , que aquí en realidad el más inmoral estaba siendo Goku que , casado y todo , era quien estaba allí con esas mujeres , como si de un Marajá se tratase.

- **Pe..pero ¿ CÓMO QUE GOKU ESTÁ DE ESA MANERA ... Y CON TANTAS MUJERES? ¡ ÉL ESTÁ CASADO! - **gritó muy agitado el discípulo, quien ya se estaba empezando a traumatizar , no esperaba que el noble Goku fuese así.

**- No seas antiguo, de todos modos ¡ SNIF!- **dijo el maestro con un pañuelo y soltando lagrimas de lástima-** él no aprovecha la oportunidad, lleva una cara de cordero degollado más que de estar en el paraíso , como estaría yo- **dijo el anciano maestro lamentando la poca cabeza de Goku y la falta de capacidad para aprovechar esa gran oportunidad.

- **Y el niño , ¿ Dónde está ?** - dijo Kibishin , que recordó la razón de porqué Goku estaba en esa aldea .

- **¿ Qué niño ? **- dijo el Kaio Supremo extrañado.

- **¿ Quién va a ser ? La reencarnación de Boo, el niño que debería estar entrenando con Goku en estos momentos – **dijo Kibishin de una form airónica y , a su vez meneando la cabeza de un lado para otro , su mestro no tenía arreglo.

- **¿Cómo? ¿ QUE GOKU NO ESTÁ AHÍ PARA BUSCARME MI CITA ? -** dijo el maestro, que de la cita que le prometió Goku sí que se acordaba.

El discípulo cayó de espaldas, su maestro se encontraba en muy mal estado , cómo podía pensar sólo en mujeres cuando su misión es velar por el futuro del universo , eso el moralista dios no lo comprendía y , se notaba que se comenzaba a cabrear por las reacciones de ese anciano tan irresponsable.

Cuando Kibichin volvió en sí se encontró al viejo verde de cara lila parado , ausente . Estaba mirando la bola de cristal sin pronunciar palabra alguna. El joven dios lo creía en estado de shok o algo por el estilo , así que , para hacerlo reaccionar , comenzó a llamarlo.

-** Maestro, maestro , MAESTROOO **– le gritó ante la ausencia de respuesta del enajenado .

**- CALLAAAA, QUE NO ESTOY SORDOOO-** le dijo el anciano enfadado.

**- ¿ PUES POR QUÉ NO ME RESPONDE?**- preguntó Kibishin , a quien la paciencia se le estaba acabando .

**- PORQUE ESTABA MEDITANDO, Y NO ME GRITES QUE ME DESCONCENTRAAS**- le contestó el Supremo Kaio Shin con dientes de piraña y rugido de león afónico ( es muy mayor el hombre).

**- Lo, lo siento maestro, no sabía que estaba meditando – **contestó avergonzado el joven dios **- ¿ Pero qué medita? - **concluyó por preguntar , no fuese que estuviera otra vez pensando en cosas sucias.

**- ¿ Cómo has dicho que era ese niño ? -** dijo el anciano con cara de mucho interés .

**- La reencarnación de Boo maestro, ese niño se llama Oob y evidentemente , se ve que es la reencarnación de ese monstruo , ¿ Por qué quiere saberlo ? -** preguntó muy desconfiado Kibishin , no comprendía aun el extraño interés que había surgido en el anciano por ese niño.

El anciano comenzó a reir , se notaba que tramaba algo ¿ Pero qué ? , Kibishin se comenzaba a poner nervioso , y se moría de curiosidad por saber qué pasaba en la mente de su anciano maestro.

**- ¿ De qué se rie ? - **le preguntó el joven dios con una cara de desconcierto , esa que se pone con los ojos como platos y con sudores fríos .

**- ¡ Vaya ! ¿ No te has dado cuenta aun ? - **contestó el maestro con una risa pícara , intentando infringir todavía mayor interés en su discípulo.

**- ¿ El qué ?** - preguntó Kibishin , ansioso de recibir respuesta de ese dios tan sabio.

-** Que si se supone que ese niño es la reencarnación de Boo , en parte también será la reencarnación de todos aquellos dioses que este monstruo absorbió hace miles de años en esa batalla en la que todos luchamos contra él – **dijo el anciano, recordando sus muy muy viejos tiempos y aleccionando a su discípulo.

**- ¿ QUEEEEÉ ? **- exclamó Kibishin con la boca muy abierta y los ojos ya fuera de la cara.

Cuando se le pasó la sorpresa , eran miles las cuestiones que se le psasban por la mente , él no recordaba ese dato , pero por alguna razón , el hecho de que su maestro lo recordara era porque debía ser algo de sumo interés , por eso terminó preguntando .

**- ¿Entonces?-** dijo el joven dios con los ojos como platos ,aun algo shokeado por lo que su maestro le acababa de revelar.

- **Entonces ese niño es un dios y su puesto está en este planeta, por lo que YO debería ser su legítimo maestro, noun mortal como Goku-** explicó el anciano.

- **Además , así esas mujeres me admirarán a mí, soy un dios muy apuesto , jijiji- **dijo el ancaino sonrojado y con mirada de viejo verde.

El joven discípulo, al oir estas palabras , no pudo evitar enfadarse con su maestro, y con cara roja , ojos como platos, dientes de piraña y rugido de fiero león le dijo:

**- PERO CÓMO SE LE OCURRE LLEGAR A ESA CONCLUSIÓN SÓLO PARA ESTAR CON MUJERES ¿ QUÉ NO SE DA CUENTA QUE ESTÁ MUY MAYOR PARA ESAS COSAS?**

- **Tranquilo hijo, todavía conservo mi atractivo para las mujeres y GOKU ME DEBE UNA CITA QUE NUNCA LLEGOOÓ** – le replicó el viejo verde de cara lila como un niño caprichoso.

**- LE RECUERDO QUE YA NO ES EL APUESTO DIOS QUE DECÍA SER DESDE ESE ACCIDENTE CON LAS POTARAS , DÉSE CUENTA DE ELLOOOO- **contestó Kibichin a su maestro para hacerlo entrar en razón.

**- ¡ VAYA! , se me olvidó que estoy fusionado con esa vieja loca y que ahora soy un viejo ¡MALDITA SEA! - **dijo el anciano con cara de decepción , le había puesto mucha ilusión a eso de volver a tener novias.

El joven dios se tranquilizó un poco , tal vez su sabio maestro no cometiese una locura. Pero , de pronto , se dió cuenta que el anciano volvía a estar meditando. Cosa que comenzó a preocuapr a Kibishin. No creía que los dioses pudieran llegar a tener demencias al llegar a la ancianidad, pero se dió cuanta que ésto sí podía ocurrir. Porque este anciano , últimamente no hacía nada racional , por muy sabio que fuese.

Y así quedó el anciano dios, meditando acerca de algo , ¿ Sobre qué ? . Ni su fiel discípulo lo sabe. Sólo se veía a ese viejo verde con los ojos cerrados y muy concentrado. Kibichin ni siquiera quido interrumpirlo, le parecía mejor esperar a ver por dónde salía, quizás estaba meditando la condición de Oob como dios. O , a lo mejor , estaba pensando en señoritas en bikini, fue por la segunda razón por la que el moralista dios no le quiso preguntar nada.

En el espacio, no muy lejano todavía, un orgulloso hombre estaba ejercitando sus fuertes músculos en una cámara de gravedad...

El hombre de cabello puntiagudo paró de entrenar y fue a tomarse un refresco y algo para picar, no mucho , una pizza familiar y un bocadillo triple con siete hamburguesas y doce lonchas de queso , lechuga , tomate , etc...

Por suerte encontró comida , desde hacía algunos años , para no molestar a su esposa , dejaba comida de la compra del mes en su adorada cámara , donde vivía la mayor parte del tiempo. Así que tenía un almacén lleno de víveres dentro de esa nave.

Entre toda esa comida , de la que cogió sólo una poca , había también en el congelador un tanque de diez quilos de helado de chocolate. Él no era muy goloso , pero , por alguna razón , ese alimento le aliviaba los días que estaba cabreado.

En esos momentos Vegeta se encontraba bastabte cabreado así que cayó en la tentación de coger ese tanque y ponerse a comer. Mientras se comía el helado , se podía ver en ese ser frío la imágen de un hombre deprimido , abandonado. Incluso se apreciaba cómo retenía unas lágrimas de sus ojos , que no dejaba caer , porque él no podía llorar , su orgullo no se lo permitía.

El orígen de el bajo ánimo del saiyajin no era otro que su esposa , Bulma. La mujer con la que había vivido estos últimos años , la mujer que le había hecho cambiar , y ahora, después de que él renunciara a todo por ella , él se veía obligado a volver a cambiar de vida . Y lo peor de todo es que se encontraba perdido , perdido porque no sabía si iba a poder ser capaz de vivir sólo. En medio día que llevaba fuera del que era su hogar sólo había estado entrenando , y esa plenitud que esperaba sentir por volver a ser quien fue en el pasado no estaba ahí , no la sentía en su ser.

La echaba de menos , le costaba admitirlo pero era sí , la estaba echando de menos y ahora estaba ahí , comiendo helado, dándose asco a sí mismo por no poder vivir su antigua vida y por no atreverse a regresar a su casa por temor a ser humillado.

En una intención de impedir mostrar sus sentimientos comenzó a pensar en voz alta:

**- No me lo puedo creer, llevo medio día fuera de mi casa y ya me he sentado a comer helado como esas mujeres que aparecen en las películas que le gustan tanto a ...-** tragó saliva para evitar el llanto- **... Bulma .**

- **¡ PERO SERÁ POSIBLE !, yo como un saiyajin que soy debería haber cogido algo distinto para ahogar mis penas , por ejemplo podía haberme puesto a entrenar , o a eliminar planetas** **, no comer helado.**

**- ¿ Qué digo ? Yo ni siquiera debería tener penas , los saijajines no tenemos sentimientos .**

Dijo Vegeta intentando hacerse el duro , pero realmente sí tenía sentimientos , y había intentado ahogarlos con todo lo que tenía delante , a excepción de ...

**-¿ Y si pruebo un poco de ésto ? , al menos no es una mariconada como el helado, tengo entendido que la mayoría de hombres hunden sus penas con este tipo de brevajes , por algo será.**

Mientras decía ésto llevaba en sus manos una botella que encontró en un rincón de la nave. En la botella ponía " SHAKE BARAT UKI " . Él sospechaba de quien era esa botella, sobre todo porque ya pilló una vez a un par de muchachos haciendo "experimentos" de ciencias con botellitas similares.

Vegeta abrió la botella y le dió un trago como si de agua se tratase. Al tragar esa fuerte bebida los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos y empezó a toser. Él tuvo un pasado oscuro , pero jamás probó ningún brevaje de esos que te nublan la vista, no los creía sanos ni útliles , aunque en este momento nada le importaba, sólo quería sacársela de la cabeza como fuese.

- **DIABLOS **– dijo carraspeando- **esto está bastante.. intenso .¡Bah! , da igual , soy lo suficientemente fuerte para no dejarme achicar por una simple bebida.**

Así que continuó bebiendo , un trago detrás de otro, pronto comenzó a sentirse mejor, se encontraba más ligero , más tranquilo , se olvidaba de sus problemas , por lo que comenzó a darle un ataque de realzamiento del ego.

Después de beberse casi media botella de ese " SHAKE BARAT UKI" y con toda la calor que ya llevaba dentro se fue a la cámara de gravedad a seguir entrenando. Empezó a dar patadas y puñetazos al aire como si en ello se le fuese la vida, daba saltos ágiles , o no tan ágiles porque comenzaba a vivir una realidad distorsionada. Mientras hacía todo esto se sonreía a sí mismo por lo buen guerrero que era y seguía dando ataques como si algún fuerte enemigo se hubiera aparecido frente a él.

Así estuvo bastante tiempo, entrenando y sudando más de lo normal, hasta que paró y continuó bebiendo , entonces pasó a otro nivel de borrachera , el segundo nivel , que es aquel nivel en el que el ego propio se sube de una manera tan acentuada que comienzas a chulear con la gente que tienes alrededor. En el caso de Vegeta no tenía a nadie a quien chulear , por lo que se chuleaba a sí mismo.

La forma en que se autochuleó , transformarse al nivel de SSJ en el que te inflas como un globo, y mirárse al espejo diciéndose cosas.

**- Jajaja , shoy el serr más boderosso delll univerrrsooo.**

Continuó volteándose en el espejo observándose minuciosamente e incluso haciendo pintorescas poses y katas de artes marciales , cuanto más se miraba , más se inflaba como un pavo . E incluso se miraba probando nuevas miradas amenazantes, muy típicas en él.

-** Voy a serr el bejor gongistadorr de la historiaaaa , jajaja** – seguía diciéndose en el espejo , entre otras cosas.

Así siguió en estado pez globo hasta que llegó a la fase 3 después de beberse todo el Shake que quedaba en la botella , incluso la escurría como un trapo para recoger hasta la última gota. La fase 3 es aquella fase en la que empiezas a llorar y lamentarte por todo lo que has hecho después de que apareciera el primer trago ...

**-SHOY RIDICULOOO, ESHTO ES UN ASCO , HE BERDIDO MISH BODERESSS...**- al pobre se le nublaba la vista y apenas se tenía en pie-.. **YA NO BEO NI A ESHE GUE ESTABA HASCE UN BRATO GONMIGOOO...**

**- BUJER, BUJERR.. DDIGO , MULMAAAA...- **es la fase que te acuerdas de tus seres queridos - **¿ DOÓNDE ESTÁSS QUE NO ME LLAMASSS?** - decía esto mientras miraba una de esas pantallitas por donde se podían comunicar con el laboratorio de la Capsule Corp.

- **¿ BOR GUE NO ME LLAMASSSS? , TE ORDENOO GUE ME LLAMESS, MULMA .. MULMAAAA-** sin darse cuenta apretó un botón del comunicador que activó la pantalla , donde se veía la imágen de un laboratorio.

-** ¿ Papá? Digo ¿ Padre? **- dijo Trunks muy sorprendido al oir a su padre por el comunicador , y de esa manera.

-** Mulma, si gue se te ha buesto la voz rara, hablas gomo Drunks, ¡ hip!- **dijo Vegeta por el comunicador .

- **ES QUE SOY TRUNKS ¿ QUÉ TE PASA? **- le contestó el hijo con muy buena voluntad.

-** HOL...LA HIJO, ESHTOY LLAMANDO A DU MADRE, NO TE MEDASH **– contestó el ejemplar padre con un tono muy autoritario.

-** ¿ QUE NO ME META EN QUÉ?** - dijo el joven con los ojos como platos , ya sin comprender nada- **Espera, voy a la cámara de gravedad y hablamos- **El chico , al no saber nada quería intentar hablar con su padre y solucionar el problema que había dado orígen a ese estado en el que extrañamente se encontraba su padre .

- **Jajaja , BUESH GOMO NO FABRIGUES UNA NAVVE BARA VENIRR A BUSGARME LO VEO DIBÍCIL-** se reía el principe ante esa contestación , ya que para él era un triunfo. ( bueno , el no caerse con la taja que llevaba también lo era )

- **¿ CÓMO ? ¿ QUÉ? -** es lo único que pudo preguntar Trunks , quien se encontraba casi en estado de shok , y no se cayó de espaldas porque estaba sentado.

- **GOMO GUE ME HE IBDO DE GASSA, DU MADRE ME HA DIRADO ESTA MADRUGADA... BOR CIERTO ¿ ESA BODELLA DE GUIEN ERA ? **- contestó Vegeta, que borracho estaba , pero no tonto.

-** La , ejem , botella..., era para ese experi...¿ QUÉ MAMÁ TE HA TIRADO DE CASA?**- cambió rapidamente de tema , por si las moscas, a aquello que podría ser más grave.

- **SIIIIÍ, LA HE LLAMA DO VIEJA Y SE HA BUESTO GOMO UNA FIERAA, Y YO HE COGUIDO Y ME HE IDO POR EL ESBACIO BARA NO OIRLA-** contestó vegeta frunciendo el ceño , más bien lo intentaba , porque los ojos estaban a media hasta.

Las sensaciones que sentía Trunks en esos momentos eran demasiado desagradables para describirlas porque, por un lado tenía a su madre de muy mala leche, llevaba todo el día encerrada en un nuevo invento , del cual nadie sabía nada. Por otro , su padre estaba borracho por primera vez y suelto por el espacio , con el peligro que ello podía acarrear. Y , lo peor es que , por culpa de Goten le iba a caer un castigo debido a la botellita del " experimento".

El muchacho en estado cariazul tragó saliva e intentó arreglar el problemilla de su padre..

**- Pero papá ¿ Sabes dónde estás en concreto? -** dijo el joven de la cara azul y el pelo lila .

**- NO SHE , BOR EL ESBACIO CREO, BEO BLANETASH Y TODO ESHO, GOMO SIEMBRE- **dijo Vegeta con su pasotismo característico , pero con menos neuronas de lo normal.

**- MÁS CONCRETO, PRINCIPE DE los borrachos , CONCRETA UN POCO MÁS** – dijo Trunks apretando a los dientes por no gritarle, ya muy sacado de quicio .

- **Aquí bone dirección Blaneta Kaio Shin ¿ O bone blaneta sin fin? **- contestó el hombre ebrio mirando una pantalla donde habían letras borrosas , o no tanto , depende quien lo mire.

-** ¿ Qué ? **- se alarmó el muchacho .

De pronto se cortó la comunicación...

-** ¿ Padre? , PADREEE...**- gritaba el joven con los ojos muy abiertos y golpeando la pantalla.

- **DRUNKS, DRANGUILO, ESHTOY EN UN BLANETA. ¡ GUÉ BIEN ME LO BOY A PASAR! -** decía mientras reía con unas carcajadas maliciosas , y pensaba en la futura conquista- **¡ NO TE PREOCUPES POR MÍ VOY A CONGUISTARR ESTE BLANETAAA, ESTOS INSECTOS VAN A PROMAR MIS SUPERBODERES ! JAJAJA...**

**¿ se hará Vegeta un asesino despiadado? ¿ cómo le irá a goku? ¿ y a los demás ? **

**bueno , no se olviden de comentar , sobre todo para ponerme verde de la guisa en la que he puesto a Vegeta, tranquilos , era con buen fin , ya se verá .**

**gracias por los rewievs , muchos ayudan y otros animan , así que todos se agradecen.**

**¡ hasta el próximo capítulo !**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Capítulo 5: La carta **

**dejo auí el 5º capítulo , espero que les guste.**

**Ah , acabo de perder mi virginidad LITEARIA , por favor , no me asesineis por lo que acabo de hacer , fue un desliz , una mala noche que pasé , bueno , os dejo con la lectura. **

- **DRUNKS, DRANGUILO, ESHTOY EN UN BLANETA. ¡ GUÉ BIEN ME LO BOY A PASAR! -** decía mientras reía con unas carcajadas maliciosas , y pensaba en la futura conquista- **¡ NO TE PREOCUPES POR MÍ VOY A CONGUISTARR ESTE BLANETAAA, ESTOS INSECTOS VAN A PROMAR MIS SUPERBODERES ! JAJAJA...**

La comunicación se cerró.

Y allí se quedó Trunks sudando, desesperado , dudando de la integridad mental de su orgulloso progenitor.

- **¿ Ahora qué hago? , si acudo a mi madre nos mata a los dos ¡ OH KAMI ! ¿QUÉ TENGO QUE HACER? - **gritaba Trunks muerto de miedo por la reacción que posiblemente tendría su madre si se enterase de lo que estaba haciendo su padre, pero también por lo que pudiera hacer su padre . Él ya conocía el oscuro pasado de Vegeta y temía que hiciese alguna locura .

_En una peluquería de un pequeño poblado..._

**- ¡ UNA FOTOO...! -** dijo una muchacha muy sonriente.

La foto en concreto era Goku con más de veinte mujeres a su lado posando junto a él. A algunas les dió por mandarle un beso , otras por sonreir, otras por poner con los dedos el signo de la victoria, a Goku sólo le dió por poner una sonrisa forzada, tenía miedo , no se atrevía ni a negarse a la foto, sólo con imaginarse que esas mujeres pudieran ser tan peligrosas como su mujer o Bulma le daba escalofríos.

Pronto anocheció y Goku , muy cansado , más que de haber estado entrenando 5 años en las condiciones más duras, decidió marcharse de lo que , para él era , la peluquería de los horrores.

Las señoritas se despidieron de él de mala gana, muchas lo detenían para que se quedara un ratito más , otras se sentían fracasadas por no conseguir que ese hombre , sacado de los sueños más salvajes, no hubiera satisfechos sus anhelos de , bueno, eso. Al fin y al cabo era un hombre extraño y quizás necesitaba más tiempo para inspirarse en esas cosas.

- **Bueno , me voy, mañana también tenemos que entrenar y creo que vosotras debeis estar muy cansadas-** dijo el saiyajin intentando evadirse de esas muchachas hambrientas

**-¿ Por qué .. maestro ? , podía quedarse un poquito maaás** – dijo una de ellas de forma ñoña y arrastrándolo por el brazo para que no se fuera.

- **¿ Quiere probar este delicioso té que he preparado , porfaaa? **-dijo otra , más ñoña aún.

**- ¿ Té? . No, gracias , una vez tomé uno y me sentó mal. Ahora sólo bebo agua, lo siento- **intentaba evadirse Goku saliendo a toda prisa de allí ,todavía recordaba a aquellas mujeres del otro mundo que intentaron retenerlo en su palacio.

**- Al menos a éstas no les han salido dientes ni lenguas de serpientes- **dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y se dirigía a casa de Oob.

En esa casa concreta , otra cazadora hambrienta lo esperaba de la forma más _servicial_ que un hombre pudiera imaginar.

La susodicha mujer se había estado preparando durante todo el día para recibir al apuesto saiyajin, comenzó cocinándole los mejores platos tradicionales de la tierra, todos ellos con productos de gran calidad. Creó en su casa una atmósfera acogedora , limpiándola minuciosamente , redecorándola y perfumándola y, como último paso, se acicaló ella.

Empezó dándose un baño con sales perfumadas elaboradas con lavanda, después se aplicó en su fina piel aceite de aloe vera perfumado con esencia de jazmín. Luego buscó en los baules del desván vestimentas que utilizaba cuando era soltera.

Éstas eran prendas muy típicas del territorio donde vivía, de finos tejidos similares a la más delicada gasa, de colores bonitos y llamativos, a ella le gustó en especial un vestido de color rojo fuego con bellos bordados en seda que delineaban el generoso escote del vestido.

La falda caía suavemente en vaporosos plisados y poseía una raja en la pierna izquierda que llegaba hasta la cadera. Para finalizar el conjunto, escogió un bonito fajín que ceñía su estrecha cintura y unos largos y brillantes pendientes dorados que realzaban su cuello.

Por último se hizo un recogido que dejaba caer en cascada sus rizos , y después se maquilló, se pintó los labios de un tono ocre y destacó sus bellos ojos con polvos de khol , una planta muy utilizada en el desierto que da ese aspecto de ojos ahumados tan bonito.

Cuando hubo terminado se miró al espejo; dándose la vuelta para ver el resultado de su minucioso acicalamiento, incluso se retocó un par de veces, sobre todo prestando atención a su escote.

**- Realmente me veo hermosa, este HOMBRE no se me resiste ¡ja ja ja !-** se decía a sí misma muy orgullosa de haber conseguido tan buen resultado.

En esos momentos sonó la puerta, ella, muy nerviosa, fue a abrir porque intuía quién era, y así fue , era Goku.

**- Hola...señora- **goku la miró de arriba a abajo y tragó saliva, realmente las mujeres de este poblado estaban locas.

**- Hola, Goku , pase pase y siéntese, le he preparado un delicioso banquete, todo con platos de nuestra tierra **– dijo la madre de Oob muy suavemente, invitándolo a disfrutar de todas sus virtudes.

-** ¡ Eh! Yo... **- se echaba la mano detrás de la cabeza- **... es que ya comí, quizás luego cuando me entre hambre pico un poco .**

Davinia cayó de espaldas, había estado todo el día quemándose las cejas en la cocina y ahora venía él y lo rechazaba. Fue un golpe bajo.

**- Pe...pero si siempre tiene hambre , no entiendo nada-** pensaba la mujer para sus adentros.

Goku al verla parada le preguntó:

**- ¿ Se encuentra bien? , ¡ Ah ! Comprendo, debe estar cansada-** mirando toda la casa.- **veo que le tocaba limpieza**- le dijo golpeándole con el codo y guiñándole un ojo.

- **Tranquila , hoy no pienso molestarla, quiero enviarle una carta a mi familia , si no lo hago seguro que me matan, además Bulma me envió un aparato para enviarla y ya no tengo excusa, jeje **.- dijo mientras sonreía a la señora de una forma muy simpática- **¡ Muchas gracias de todos modos!**- le hizo una reverencia y se fue a su habitación.

La mujer , con el típico tic en el ojo izquierdo:

-** Pero será imbécil, he pasado el día más agotador de mi vida y él se va a escribir una carta ¡ Ja !-** pensaba muy enfadada.

**- Aunque..., aunque quizás podría ayudarlo, sí , y si eso le doy unos masajes en el hombro, y con lo irresistible que estoy.. jijiji – **imaginaba ella con los ojos perdidos y un hilillo de babilla.

A los diez minutos...

-** Debo armarme de valor, iré a la habitación y lo haré, no me he estado todo el día esforzándome para luego no obtener ningún beneficio.**

Entonces la bella mujer se levantó del sillón en el que se encontraba sentada y se dirigió a la habitación del saiyajin.

Ni siquiera tocó la puerta, simplemente la abrió y se lo encontró escribiendo la famosa carta a su familia. Goku al darse cuenta de la presencia de la señora simplemente sonrió y continuó escribiendo.

Ella , al ver la expresión del joven le preguntó:

**- ¿ Le importa que me quede aquí con usted? Es que hoy tengo el sueño ligero y me siento un poco...**

- **¿ Sola? -** contestó Goku con una sonrisa en la cara- No se preocupe, esta es su casa y a mí no me importa hacerle compañía.

La madre de Oob se sentó en la improvisada cama de Goku y , mientras él escribía no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Parecía tan bruto, pero a su vez tan noble, sus facciones reflejadas en la escasa luz que daba el ordenador y un pequeño flexo que tenía al lado mostraban en él una cara angelical , casi perfecta. Ella quedó embelesada con esas imágenes y no pudo evitar acercarse más a él.

- **Veo que aprecia mucho a su familia- **le contestó colocándose a sus espaldas y poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

**- Sí , la verdad es que los echo mucho de menos. No es que aquí me traten mal , pero sin los míos me siento algo...vacío**- contestó el apuesto joven de cabello alborotado sin quitar la vista de encima al ordenador.

- **¡Goku! **- lo llamó ella para atraer su atención.

- **¿ Sí?**- preguntó él volteándose y mirándola fijamente, como si en esos momentos se le hubiera aparecido un ángel.

-** Si yo puedo ayudarte a llenar ese vacío...-** dijo ella temblorosa debido a que cada vez estaba acercando más su rostro al de él- **muy gustosa lo har...**

Ella no pudo terminar la frase porque él le arrebató un beso , un beso que le supo a gloria después de tanto tiempo. La mujer no se podía imaginar lo que estaba presenciando , no podía imaginar que ese hombre tan bien formado la estuviera besando. No necesitó terminarla , ahora mismo ya estaba socorriendo las urgentes necesidades de él.

Su mente estaba llena de dudas , tenía miedo de seguir con aquello , entonces se dió cuenta que él se detuvo y la miró con unos ojos que más que lascivos eran inocentes , pero una inocencia que todavía la estaba atrapando más . Ella lo miraba con un rostro desconcertado , porque ni sabía cuál iba a ser la próxima reacción de él.Pero enseguida lo supo:

**- Perdone ,no sabía que usted iba a reaccionar así , no sé lo que me pasó.** **Yo no soy así, pero no pude evitarlo.-** dijo él con una cara de inocencia , paro también muy arrepentido.

**- No importa , no me molestó , supongo que los dos estamos en la misma situación –** contestó ella con un rostro sonrojado y una repsiración agitada , se le aceleró el pulso con un simple beso que le había dado y no entendía porqué.

Mientras se intercambiaban estas palabras ambos quedaban frente a frente , se quedaron mirandose a los ojos y , como si estuvieran hipnotizados el uno por el otro ,sus labios comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más hasta que finalmente volvieron a funfirse en un tórrido beso. Sus labios se acariciaban como si se fuese a acabar el mundo en ese momento , se daban besos ligeros al principio , pero ella no tardó en introducir la lengua en la deliciosa boca de ese joven. Jamás experimentó nada igual , él hizo lo suyo y respondió la las caricias que le estaba dando esa boca enlazando su lengua con la de ella.

Goku empezaba a sentir agradables escalofríos por toda su espalda, que hicieron que todo su ser ser encontrara encendido , necesitaba experimentar más con ese cuerpo que para él era nuevo , por lo que posó sus grandes manos en la cintura de ella , acariciándola de arriba a abajo , empezando en la base de sus generosos pechos y bajando hasta las caderas.

Ella al sentir tan agradables sensaciones se abarzó a él y comenzó a besarlo todavía con más ansias , cosa que la llevó hasta el musculoso cuello de él .Él respondió a esos besos echando la cabeza hacia atrás perdiendo el sentido por el placer que estaba experimentando y , cuando volvía en sí , recorría ese cuello femenino de la misma manera, pero él no se quedó ahí , continuó bajando por el cuello , delizando su lengua hasta esos hombros tan suaves , volvía a subir hasta el cuello y , ayudándose con sus manos comenzaba a bajar los tirantes de ese bonito vestido para dejar sus hombros y parte de su pecho totalmente al descubierto.

A ella también le entró curiosidad por saber qué había debajo de ese traje de combate , no es que nunca lo hubiera visto desnudo , pero jamás tan de cerca , quería experimentar las sensaciones de encontrarse ese amplio y musculoso torso desnudo rozándose con el suyo. Así que ella , deslizando suavemente sus manos por debajo de la parte superior de ese kimono , empezó a acariciar ese irresistible torso y a quitarle la camiseta. Por detrás en el recorrido se encontraba su boca , que besaba cada parte de la anatomía de ese joven que quedaba al descubierto , dando así calor a las partes que se encontraban despojadas de ropa.

El joven tomó ésto como un permiso para hacer lo mismo con respecto a ella , terminándole de quitar el vestido , que cayó suavemente a sus pies , encontándose solamente con la bonita ropa interior que portaba.

Goku , al verla así no pudo evitar retirarse un poco del cuerpo de ella para observarla detenidamente , quedando embelesado con las imagenes que presenciaban sus ojos , conocía mujeres hermosas , pero ver a esa mujer con un bonito rubor en todo su cuerpo encendido por el fuego que él le había aportado la hacía irresistible . Davinia , al ver el rostro de asombro del joven le sonrió , también quería presenciar su cuerpo semidesnudo , por lo que desató el cinturón que sujetaba la parte inferior de ese equipaje y deslizó sus manos bajando suavemente el pantalón hasta que éste llegó al suelo, al levantar el rostro no pudo evitar mirar hacia la entrepierna del muchacho , encontrandose con un ser con vida propia ansioso de salir del lugar en el que se encontraba encerrado.

Pero todavía no era el momento de liberarlo , por lo que se levantó y continuó besándo esos labios tan cálidos todavía con más ansias que antes.

La excitación era presente en ambos , se les notaba en esos rostros sonrosados de un fino color carmín , sus respiraciones eran muy agitadas incluso compartían en estos momentos el aire que respiraban porque estaban practicamente en un mismo lugar, casi eran el mismo ser. De vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban , ambos querían dar el siguiente paso para seguir dándose placer mutuamente. Él pasó sus manos por la infinita espalda de ella y desabrochó ese bonito sostén, luego recorrió con el tacto sus pechos notando perfectamente el tamaño y la textura de estos sin poder evitar mostrar una deliciosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Esa sonrisa mostraba los deseos de los labios de él por encontrarse con los pezones de ella, cosa que no tardó en hacer , comenzó bajando por su cuello, pasando por la separación de ambos pechos y decidiéndose finalmente por uno de los dos. Ella , ante tales sensaciones no puso evitar arquear su espalda extasiada por lo que estaba viviendo , con una mano en su cara le rogó que se detuviera y que dieran un paso más en esa noche tan especial para ella. Él , con un rostro de interrogante y tornándose luego en una sonrisa accedió a sus suplicas , porque realmente él también necesitaba de ello , había empezado a notar hace un buen rato lo abultado que estaba su miembro por la necesidad que le estaba ocasionando esa mujer.

Entonces ella se posó sobre la cama perfectamente dispuesta e entregarse a él cuando...

-** ¿ Mamá ? **

Él estaba ya depositándose en la cama cuando...

**- ¿ Mamá ?**

**- DESPIERTAAAA , QUE TENGO QUE DESAYUNAAR – **llamó Oob a su madre meneándola de un lado a otro.

Los rayos de la luz del día se adentraron en sus ojos , ella se dió cuenta que estaba en el sillón , todavía vestida , el cansancio del día anterior hicieron que cayera rendida en el sofá sin ni siquiera enterarse.

Aún confusa por el agitado sueño que había tenido , y que su " adorable hijo" le había interrumpido se levantó y se fue a cumplir la petición de su pequeño.

Al llegar a la cocina se mostró extrañada , esperaba que quedara algo de la comida que el guapo hombre de su sueño rechazó, pero no quedaba ni siquiera una miga de pan, ante este panorama le le puso la típica gotita en la cabeza.

- **Ca.. cariño ¿ Tu maestro se levantó ya , no ? -** preguntó la madre curiosa por saber donde estaba tal... maravilla.

- **Sí , como ayer no entrenamos casi , decidió empezar hoy un poco antes , cuando yo me levanté ya se había comido todo lo que hiciste , por eso te llamé – **le dijo el niño con la claridad que sólo un infante puede expresar.

**- Vaya , ya ha escrito la carta y todo , se come la comida que le cocino y ni siquiera me avisa..-** decía entre dientes mientras le preparaba el desayuno al mayor de sus hijos.

**- ¿ Mama ? **

**- ¿ QUÉEEE ? - l**e contestó la madre rugiendo .

El niño se quedó asombrado ante la violenta reacción de su madre y , bajando la cabeza y muy temeroso:

**- ¿ Por qué vas vestida así ? -** preguntó el niño.

La mujer se puso azul de golpe ¿ ahora que le decía al niño ? ¿ que estaba intentando ligarse a su maestro? . No , eso lo traumatizaría para toda su vida , terminó por contestarle...

**- Cariño , se me olvidó lavar mi ropa y me tocó ponerme algo de tu tía Suira-** le dijo lo primero que le salió de la cabeza.

**- Ahh, vale ... te lo decía porque estás muy guapa-** dijo el niño con una sonrisa enternecedora.

**- Gracias mi vida , pero no creo que me lo vuelva a poner, anda , cómete ésto y vete a entrenar-** le contestó la madre pensando para sus adentros lo poco que le había servido ponerse así.

Mientras el niño desayunaba la madre se encontraba distraida , aun pensando en ese dichoso sueño , si al menos lo hubiera acabado .. Ahora se había quedado con las ganas de que se convirtiera en realidad ...

**- Ya he terminado , me voy a entrenar , que luego están esas chicas que no dejan al maestro ni enseñarme- **dijo el niño , ya muy enfadado con sus paisanas.

**- Ah .. vale Oob , vete , y aplícate en los entrenamientos..**- se despedía la madre del niño.

Aún sumida en sus pensamientos entró en la casa para hacer las camas que estaban deshechas, primero fue a la habitación de Goku y encontró ese extraño aparato encendido , donde se mostraba una carta .

Entonces la curiosidad pudo con ella , se sentó en el escritorio y se puso a leerla...

En otro lugar entre montañas , residencia de dinosaurios y una pintoresca familia...

**- ¡ MAMÁ ! **- dijo un joven de cabello largo y facciones muy similares a Goku

-** Dime Goten **– dijo Chichi mientras fregaba los platos del desayuno.

**- Es papá , es papá **-dijo el muchacho muy ilusionado- **¡ NOS HA ENVIADO UNA CARTA!.**

**- ¿ CÓMO ? **-dijo la madre ya con la mirada iluminada de la ilusión ,.

La abnegada esposa dejó los platos en el fregadero Y se dirigió rápidamente al ordenador , apartando a su hijo bruscamente presa de la emoción que tenía en esos momentos.

**- Mamáaa – **dijo el muchacho ante la reacción de su madre .

**- Ay cariño , no lo puedo evitar ,¿ Qué dice , qué dice? **- decía ella ilusionada como una quinceañera .

**- No lo sé , no me ha dado tiempo a leerla –** contestó el joven quejándose un poco de ver así a su madre, le estaba quitando el protagonismo.

**- Dejame aquí , que quiero leer –** dijo ella cada vez más brusca.

**- Espera mamá , toma , ponte , pero déjame sitio , que yo también quiero saber-** dijo el muchacho peleándose con su madre para saber las buenas nuevas de su progenitor.

En esos momentos sonó el teléfono de Goten.

**- ¿ Quién? **- contestó el muchacho al teléfono. ..

**¿ Qué dirá la carta ? ¿ Quién llama a Goten ? ¿ Dónde está Vegeta? ¿ Y Bulma , llevará bien la máquina? ¿ Quién será castañita? ...**

**Mucha más en los próximos capítulos ...**

**Bueno , espero que les haya gustado , esto ha sido un ensayo de lemon , es el primero que hago , por favor decidme si me ha quedado bien y sacadme defectos , los verdaderos lemons quiero lucirlos , y aviso que no falta mucho...**

**Otra cosa , me gustaría que dejaran su opinión acerca de..¿ Creen que Bulma y Chichi deberían ser rejuvenecidas ? **

**espero respuestas , chao y gracias por la lectura **


	6. mujeres furiosas

CAPTÍTULO 6 : MUJERES FURIOSAS

**aquí está el capítulo 6 , la carta , el marrón que tiene Trunks , y algunos enfados más , lo siento por la tardanza , pero es que llevo unas semanitaas que no tengo tiempo ni para pasar a limpio lo que escribo mientras voy a clase. **

**...**

En esos momentos sonó el teléfono de Goten.

**- ¿ Quién? **- contestó el muchacho al teléfono. ..

**- ¿ Quién va ser ? Yoo- **dijo la voz de un joven de una forma sarcástica.

- **¡ Ah ! Trunks ¿ Qué quieres ahora ? -** saludó Goten a su amigo

**- Tienes que ayudarme- **contestó el de pelo lila dándole una orden.

**- ¿ Qué pasa ?- **decía Goten riéndose

**- Ven a ayudarme y ¡ Ya ! **- contestó Trunks muy agitado.

**- No puedo, mi padre nos ha mandado una carta y quiero ver lo que nos cuenta.- **se evadía el chico.

**- LA CARTA LA PUEDES LEER DESPUÉS, AHORA VEN A AYUDARME-** ordenó el joven en apuros.

Goten , ante la reacción del dominante de su amigo , salía ya de su casa con rostro de resignación . Pensaba que sería algún capricho o alguna tontería , pero como siempre lo obedecía , pues ya se dirigía a su encuentro.

-** Vale , vale , ya voy para tu casa , pero ¿ No te las puedes arreglar sólo ?** - intentaba otra vez evadirse , a ver si colaba.

**- No , si voy solo puedo ser cadaver – **dijo Trunks , atemorizado por su futuro.

- **No me digas que Windy se enteró de lo tuyo con Lyana ¡ Jajaja !- **dijo Goten burlándose de su amigo

**- ¡ ERES IDIOTA!-** contestó el de pelo lila insultando a su casi hermano .

**- No , pero como esa chica tiene tan mal carácter...yo ... yo creí que era por eso. ¡ AH! No me digas, ... es porque quieres que robe los examenes finales a Gohan ¡ Tienes que estudiar y menos novias! -** decía el loco chaval mientras sobrevolaba montañas ¡ Y hablando por el movil !.

Trunks cayó de espaldas , pero enseguida se levantó , y como no , empezó a gritar a su amigo , quien sólo pensaba en cosas de crío.

-** Mira ESPABILADO, lo que ocurre es que te dejaste una botella de shake en un sitio que no debías ¡ ENTIENDES!**.

- **Ah .. la botella , ¿ Y ? - **preguntó el volador temerario , que no se enteraba de nada.

- **¿ Y ? ... ¿ Y ? . QUE MI PADRE SE LA HA BEBIDO ENTERA Y AHORA VA SUELTO POR EL ESPACIO- **abroncó Trunks a su amigo.

- J**AJAJAJA...¡ Qué buenooo!, eso no me lo pierdo-** se reía el joven Son a carcajadas, imaginándose a Vegeta cantando en un karaoke o algo así, era algo digno de ver-** Pero para qué quieres que te ayude, seguro que se lo está pasando de miedo..jajaja-** seguía partiendose de risa con dolor de barriga , haciendo eses mientras volaba de las carcajadas que daba.

**- ¡NO TE RÍAS IDIOTA ! ¡ MI PADRE SABE QUIEN HA SIDO EL DE LA BOTELLITA! , y está que echa fuego, es decir , TÚ Y YO NOS LA CARGAMOS- **le dijo el joven Briefs , intentando parar el momento de gran diversión de su amigo.

Y sí lo hizo, Goten se puso azul, no tenía muchas ganas de verse cara a cara con un Vegeta más enfadado de lo normal, y mucho más sabiendo las broncas que recibía Trunks cuando hacía alguna buena. Así que , con un nudo en la garganta le preguntó a su ingenioso amigo:

- **Y ... ¿ Y qué quieres que.. hagamos ? **-

- **No lo sé , creía que tendrías alguna ocurrencia, ¡ Tu fuiste el espabilado que causó ésto !- **dijo la principal víctima.

**- Oye ... no te pases, yo sólo puse la botella, no le mandé que se la bebiera, si se la ha bebido es cosa de él **– contestó el moreno , quitándose las culpas de encima .

- **Sí , pero es que mi padre se la bebió porque la tenía al alcance ...¡ Y ESTÁ POR EL ESPACIO GOTEN, POR KAMI, QUE MI PADRE DESTRUÍA PLANETAS!-** decía el chico responsable volviéndose a alterar.

- **¿ Y QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGAMOS , NOS FUSIONAMOS Y VAMOS A BUSCARLO? ... no ... ni loco . Mejor ¿ Rezamos a kami para que se pierda y que no venga a la Tierra ?-** dijo Goten después de reflexionar , pensando en la solución más sensata y favorable para la humanidad , y para ellos.

**- ¡ Goten !- **llamó Trunks la atención de su amigo .- **Es mi padre , no quiero que desaparezca , sólo quiero detenerlo , un poco . **

En esos momentos , el joven Son tocaba a la puerta de la Capsule Corp y colgaba el móvil. La puerta la abrió el chico de pelo lila , que al ver a su amigo le dió un abrazo y después una colleja . De esas que suenan fuerte , por suerte Goten , al tener genes saiyajin solamente se quejó y no salió despedido.

**- ¡Ayayay ..! ¿ Por qué me pegas ? He venido a ayudarte ¿ No ? -** dijo el más joven de los dos.

**- Porque estoy nervioso , dime ¿ Qué hacemos ? - **preguntó Trunks , que seguía enfadado.

- ¿**Y si se lo decimos a tu madre , o a tu hermana? , ellas lo dominan bien-** dijo el Son , pensando soluciones.

Otra colleja voló por la cabeza de Goten , con lo buen intencionado que estaba siendo y su amigo le estaba propinando una paliza en la cabeza.

- **Eres tonto ¿ o qué ? , mi madre no puede saberlo porque ha sido ella quien lo ha tirado de casa y además está de peor humor que mi padre, y mi hermana ¡ TU ESTÁS LOCO ! Es una niña ¿ Qué quieres , que se traumatice ?-** salió el enfado de Trunks con estas palabras.

**- Pues piensa tú – **dejó caer el acollejado.

Los dos se quedaron pensativos , Goten no pronunciaba palabra por si se llevaba otra colleja , Trunks reflexionaba acerca de la mejor solución , pensó en llamar a Goku , pero quizás dejaba a Goten huerfano , otra vez , pensó también en llamar a Gohan , pero pasaba lo mismo , o todavía peor , porque éste estaba en baja forma , pensando en Gohan se le ocurrió...

**- PICOLLO –** dijo Trunks

**- ¿ Qué ? ¿ A él también le pasa algo ? -** preguntó Goten .

**- No , él nos puede ayudar , es el más listo de todos nosotros , a lo mejor si se lo proponemos , contacta con mi padre y quizás nos ayude a salvar nuestras vidas-** dijo el muchacho , con esperanzas de que el namekiano pudiera ser de utilidad .

**- Claro , él vive con Kami , seguro que así pueden hacer que no regrese , ya sabía yo que mi idea era buena –** dijo Goten , más inflado que un pavo , orgulloso de tener una idea inteligente.

**- PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF **– el sonido de otra colleja sonaba en la cabeza de Goten .

- **De no hacerlo regresar ¡ nada ! , pero intentémoslo con Picollo , al menos es el único que no dejaría niños huérfanos en caso de morir**- sentenció Trunks.

Goten seguía sorprendido , tanto por la colleja , que no sabía porqué venía , como el último comentario de Trunks , al fin y al cabo él no dejaba a ningún niño huérfano tampoco . Al final, los dos muchachos salieron como alma que les lleva el diablo de la Capsule Corp y se fueron hacia la plataforma celestial, residencia de dos seres verdosos, uno de ellos con título de Dios y el otro de niñera profesional.

···············································································

En el monte Paoz estaba una mujer con los ojos muy iluminados leyendo una carta de su esposo.

**- Vaya , Goten se ha marchado sin leer la carta de su padre, bueno , mejor , así la leeré sola , quiero ver qué cosas me ha escrito mi querido Goku- **decía ésto con la mirada hacia el cielo , con los ojos palpitantes y las manos entrelazadas, postura muy tradicional de Chichi cuando pensaba en su apuesto marido.

- **Vamos a ver , éste botón abre la carta-** luego pulsó ese botoncito y la carta apareció ante sus ojos , por lo que se puso cómoda , con una caja de pañuelos de usar y tirar, y comenzó a leer esas letras dedicadas a ella.

_Querida familia , a mi Chichi , a Gohan , a Goten y a mi nieta Pam , ah y Videl , que se me olvida: _

_Os escribo estas letras para que sepais que estoy vivo, si no la recibís , avisadme y os la mando de nuevo. Soy muy torpe con esto de la informática. Jeje ._

_Aquí estoy muy bien , más o menos a gusto, me dan de comer y todo. Pero la comida no se puede comparar a la que mi esposa me hace, para mí es la más deliciosa._

_- **¡ **_**Oh Goku , qué galante que eres! - **decía la mujer ruborizada y emocionada con las letras de su marido.

La mujer llevaba gastados ya tres pañuelos con la perla que le había echado su amado , así que curiosa por ver esa carta de amor continuó leyendo.

_La aldea es muy bonita, tiene gente, que es muy amable , sobre todo desde que hice un canal para llevarles agua hasta el poblado. Algunos lloraban y todo, y luego le entregaban mucho dinero del suyo a un anciano al que le decían " ganaste la apuesta" , después lloraban todavía más, supongo que se emocionaron._

_La verdad es que los hombres de la aldea son muy extraños, no se acercan casi a mí , cuando levanto la mano enseguida se agachan tapándose, quizás sea un saludo._

_Otras veces, no se porqué , me miran como Vegeta mira a Yamcha, creo que quieren decirme algo, pero no sé que será. _

_Las mujeres todavía son más raras, me miran cuando me tomo un baño , como si tuviera algo raro , un día me quité hasta los calconcillos para ver si me pasaba algo , si tenía una mancha o algo así . Hacía frío y a ellas les entró calor . No las entiendo._

_Muchas de ellas son muy amigas mías, las estoy entrenando porque dicen que en estas tierras hay peligros. Yo les enseño artes marciales como una vez enseñó Mutenroshy a Lunch._

_Pero cuando vienen a entrenar se visten muy raro, yo creo que sus satres están enfermos o no tiene ganas de trabajar, porque casi no llevan ropa._

_¡ Mira tú! . La madre de Oob , el niño que entreno , lleva ahora un vestido roto hasta la cadera y , por arriba creo que está remendado o algo. ¡ Va a coger anginas , porque lleva todo lo de arriba al aire!._

_Yo me he puesto muy nervioso, como en nuestra noche de bodas. Ella yo creo que también ha notado mis nervios , estaba muy amable conmigo._

_El resto de chicas hoy también estaban muy amables, este día creía que iba a vencer a Oob en un combate , pero ya ví que no, ¡ Me quedé estampado contra un árbol!_

_Al despertar , todas mis alumnas me rodearon para ver cómo estaba, yo estaba bien, quería seguir entrenando , pero ellas no me dejaban, así que me arrastraron a un lugar dónde sólo había mujeres y hacía mucho calor . _

_Eran muy generosas conmigo, así que, como tú , Chichi , me dijiste que fuese caballeroso, yo no me negué a que me cuidaran._

_Me dieron de comer, luego masajes ¡ Yo estaba muy agusto! Como cuando aquel día que quedaste embarazada de Goten._

_Me quitaron la camiseta, tocaron mi espalda para ver si estaba bien , luego..._

_Bueno , pasaron muchas cosas más, pero no quiero aburriros , además me está entrando hambre , no quisiera hacer un desplante a Davinia , ha estado cocinando todo el día para mí y estoy muy agradecido por cumplir las funciones de esposa conmigo._

_Te iba a enviar una foto, pero ya cerré el sobre._

_Ah, no, que aquí no hay sobre, ya te pongo la foto._

_Esa foto me la hice esta tarde , todas ellas querían fotografiarse para recordar el buen día que han pasado conmigo , no entiendo , lo que he hecho con ellas es algo normal, ser amable con todas, tal vez los hombres de la aldea no sepan como tratarlas , pero tú me enseñaste bien. _

_Bueno , me despido con un abrazo para todos . _

_Con cariño ; YO ._

Al finalizar la carta , el tiempo se paró, se escuchó primero un fuerte viento, luego un fuerte temblor de tierra se sintió por todo el monte Paoz , precedido de un horroroso estruendo, en el cual todos los seres vivientes en estas tierras quedaron impactados , provocando estampidas , fuertes choques entre dinosaurios , muchos se ocultaron otros salieron corriendo para no volver, animales como los perezosos aprendieron a correr, la cámara del alma y del tiempo empezó a tener aberturas adicionales por todos lados , este extraño fenómeno de la naturaleza provenía de un...

- **QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ –** el grito procedía de esa abnegada esposa que aguantaba todos los desplantes de su apuesto pero despistado marido, de Chichi.

La mujer estaba ahora irreconocible, su típica actitud de histérica compulsiva se hacía todavía más latente, su aspecto daba verdadero pánico. Tenía los ojos con tics , la cara no roja, granate, sus dientes habían aumentado veinte veces su tamaño.. y su voz haría que hasta un ozaru se escondiera debajo de las piedras.

- **¿ CÓMO HAS TENIDO LA CARA DE PONERME LOS CUERNOS Y ENCIMA CONTARMELOOOOO? **- la rabia salía por todos los poros de su piel.

Había soportado demasiado, el hecho de que no volviera de Namec después de convertir a Freezer en un electrodoméstico, que huyera de ella antes de los Cell Games y luego no quisiera resucitar, el hecho de escaparse a entrenar a la mínima de cambio sin dar ninguna explicación y todo ello lo había soportado con resignación, esperándolo fielmente siempre, incluso cuando sabía que estaba muerto y creía que no iba a regresar.

- **Esto es el colmo, DESPERDICIÉ MI JUVENTUD POR TÍ, te esperé incluso después de morirte, rechazando cualquier pretendiente-** se lamentaba-** Y TÚ, TÚ AHORA, DESPUÉS DE DIEZ AÑOS ME DEJAS Y TE VAS A ENTRENAR A UN SIMPLE NIÑOOO-** ahora salían lágrimas de sus ojos, lágrimas de rabia , de impotencia, de odio...

**- Y eso no es lo peor, porque si sólo te hubieras ido a entrenar, siendo tú lo hubiese aceptado, PERO NO, ADEMÁS VAS DE DON JUAN CON TODAS LAS MUJERES QUE SE TE ACERCAN-** una iluminación de ponzoña salía de su rostro-** Y ENCIMA ME LO CUENTAS COMO SI FUESE LO MÁS NORMAL DEL MUNDO-** la rabía volvió a aumentar , por que el hecho del cinismo con el que se lo contaba le dolía, por eso , se le volvió a escapar un grito de los suyos.

Después comenzó a especular...

- **Claroo, por eso te escapabas tan a menudo a " entrenar", NO ENTRENABAS... ¡ HACÍAS OTRAS COSAS!...**

**- YA DECÍA YO QUE TE JUNTABAS CON MUY MALAS COMPAÑÍAS, ESE YAMCHA , PICOLLO, TEN SHIN HAN..., todos ellos siguen solteros. Y tú , ¡ Hala!, con ellos, de marcha por ahí... Y no digamos ese Vegeta, ya solo la cara con la que mira sabemos cómo es...( ufff) **

**- Yo que creía que eras un cielo , que la nube Kinton no te tiraba por tu buen corazón...¡ TODO MENTIRA, ME ACABO DE DAR CUENTA DEL TIPO DE HOMBRE QUE ERES!- **gritaba ahora a la carta de la pantalla.

**- Ahora entiendo todo, te has burlado de mí ¡ Y AHORA LLEVO MÁS CUERNOS QUE EL CASCO DE MI PADRE!-** ahora lloraba sin consuelo.

**- CUANDO DECÍAS QUE AMABAS A TODO EL MUNDO , ERA VERDAD , BUAHHHHH- **lloraba más todavía.

La pobre mujer estuvo llorando un largo rato , no podía asumir lo que le había pasado, pero era así , Goku resultó ser un listo después de todo.Cuando se le pasó el pesar de las lágrimas, los pucheros, las rabietas, etcétera. Empezó a reflexionar , su aspecto era el de una persona ausente, pero su mente ahora iba más rápido que lo que había marchado en toda su vida.

**- GOKU, MERECES UNA VENGANZA**- sólo salieron estas palabras de su boca, pero en su mente esa terrible venganza comenzaba a fraguarse.

·················································································

En el laboratorio de una conocida empresa...

- **A ver , " **_**toxina botulinica " , coloquialmente conocida como Botox: producto empleado para relajar determinados músculos de la cara y el cuerpo que produce un efecto rejuvenecedor- **_leía una aplicada científica- **¡ Ésto me servirá !**- dijo muy contenta .

- **¡ Ahhh!-** se desperezaba-** estoy agotadísima, llevo casi veinte horas aquí metida fabricando esta máquina. ¡ OH , Vegeta ¿ Por qué me has obligado a ésto?-** dijo ella pensativa.

Después cogió el teléfono móvil, recordaba que le regaló a Vegeta uno hace unos meses y que él lo usaba muy a menudo para llamarla y pedirle cosas.

-** ¿ No me vas a llamar ? -** dijo en tono de reto- **LLÁMAME, LLÁMAME, QUE QUIERO DECIRTE UN PAR DE COSAS PARA QUE TE QUEDEN CLARAS- **la mujer estaba ansiosa por hablar con Vegeta , quería abroncarlo por lo que le había hecho y demostrarle su gran valía como científica, y como mujer , por supuesto.

- **¿ Y si llamo yo ? Al fin y al cabo debo contarle mis planes, quiero que sufra, quiero que vea como yo, por mí misma ,me he hecho una mujer joven y guapa. Y cómo me ligo a cualquier hombre que me proponga, quizás hasta más joven que él, para que le duela- **pensaba Bulma con el teléfono en la mano, al final llamó.

El Teléfono daba señal, eso le pareció una buena noticia, al menos no lo había apagado...

En un lugar no muy lejano del universo...

_- __**Hoy es noche de sexo...Hoy es noche de sexooo...Hoy es noche de sexooo...Hoy es noche de sexoooo...-**_sonaba un teléfono móvil con un tono muy, peculiar.

- **YAAA VOYYYY-** dijo Vegeta protestando , estaba a punto de bajarse de la nave para reconocer el planeta en el que se encontraba.

_- __**Hoy es noche de sexo...Hoy es noche de sexooo...Hoy es noche de sexooo...Hoy es noche de sexoooo...**_

-** ¡ GUE YA BOY BIABLOOOS !- **dijo todavía borracho , la taja no se pasa en diez minutos .Además este estado de Ebrio-saiyajin le dificultaba encontrar las cosas.

**- ¿ BÓNDE HABRRÉ BEJADO EL BÓBIL ?-** se rascaba la cabeza buscando el dichoso aparato.

**- ¡BIRA ! , LO BEJÉ AQUÍ , AL LADO DE ESO ¿ GUÉ ERA ? , ¿ BIGA ? , ¿ BIGA ? , ¿ MULMAAA?-** preguntó a la llamada.

_-__** Hoy es noche de sexo...Hoy es noche de sexooo...Hoy es noche de sexooo...Hoy es noche de sexoooo...**_

-** ¡ BIERDA!, ESO EL ES MANDO DEL ESTÉREO ¿ Y EL BÓBIL? **- se dió cuenta que eso no era el teléfono , era el mando del estéreo que le puso su suegro, además le apretó varios botones y ..

-** ¡ BIERDA! - AHORA SE ME PONE LA MÚSICA –** empezó a sonar música sexy que le dió su suegra para que se animara en los entrenamientos.

Después de que la canción _Noche de sexo_ sonara unas viente veces más encontró el teléfono , lo tenía en el paquete, ejem , bolsillo del traje de saiyajin...

- **¿ BIGA ? ¿ BIGA ? ¿ GUIÉN BIABLOOS ME LLAMA ?**- preguntó él muy simpático.

- **¿ VEGETAA?- **dijo Bulma al teléfono .

**- BUJERRRR- **contestó el ebrio- saiyajin como contestando a un desafío .

La tensión por las ondas telefónicas eran latentes en estos momentos...

...

**Chichi planea una venganza...**

**Bulma habla con Vegeta ...**

**Goten y Trunks pidiendo auxilio...**

**Goku , éste no sabe ni la que le va a caer..**

**¿ Qué pasará en los siguientes capítulos ? ¿ Y castañita , Quién es ? **

**Bueno , mucho más en los proximos capítulos ...**

**Espero que os guste, ¡ Y no olviden dejar reviews ! ¡ Muchas gracias por los recibidos , los recibo más contenta que unas castañuelas ! **

**Chao **


End file.
